Blind love
by Cat'sPaw666
Summary: A girl, never meant to be born, was created. And against all odds, she has won the heart of the impossible. Now, they are thrust into a journey of a lifetime, one they will never forget... PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Peony: Welcome to the past. This takes place when Jade and Syora first met. After this chapter will be the storyline from the game. Plz note that they will switch back and forth every chapter.**

**CP: Remember, this is version two. The first version received a review but it wasn't a very good version. Try out this one and see what you think. One review one chapter. So no review means no continuation of the story.**

**Jade: It doesn't matter though…**

**Syora: Doesn't it…? (Said in a sad voice)**

**Jade: …**

**CP: enough already! Well plz read and review!! I hope you like this version!!**

**Peony: Cat's paw owns only the unfamiliar!!**

Jade walked into the secret army base built near Kaitzur Naval Port. He had, for some unknown reason, been summoned by the general in charge of the place. Jade had almost no contact with people so high up in the military. A strange feeling of dread filled him as he passed a sealed room with noises coming from the inside. He sincerely hoped that he wasn't about to be asked to do any fomicry.

"Colonel Jade Curtis. It's good to see you've decided to come." Said a man dressed in an uptight uniform.

The badge on the man's chest told Jade that he was the general. If memory served, and it normally did, this general's name was Gen. Prezio. Jade faked a smile as he took the general's outstretched hand.

"Why have you called me down here, General?"

"Simple observation. The father of fomicry has a right to see the greatest fruit of his research."

"What have you done?!" Jade's voice was a fierce whisper.

"You'll see colonel, you'll see."

Jade heard the door behind him lock with six or seven bolts. Whatever it was the good General wanted him to see, he didn't have a choice to refuse. Jade sighed heavily before following Prezio into a back room. The room was locked from the outside upon entering. Jade took a look at his surroundings. There was a ragged bed in the room, another door leading somewhere, a small table with an unknown amount of scratches on it, scattered papers, broken pencils and countless blood stains.

"This room is normally where we keep it, but it killed three of our men yesterday, so it's in solitary right now."

"?"

"The replica we created to destroy Kimlasca forever."

"You WHAT?!" Jade's normally calm façade was broken by his overwhelming rage.

Jade had put a ban on fomicry and now he finds that those banns were ignored by the army he was part of. Would his past never stop haunting him?

"Did you se the room that was sealed?"

Jade nodded, not trusting himself to say anything yet.

"That's where she's being kept. I'll have her transferred to this room for your pleasure. Until then, feel free to make yourself at home in this room until I've gotten what I wanted from you."

"Which is…?"

"You'll see, necromancer."

The general left the room, locking it behind him. Jade took off his glasses to clean before taking a more detailed look at the room. There were dents and scratches on the wall. The paper had scribbles that were probably supposed to be letters on them. Jade opened the door that was next to the bed. It led to a bathroom. The mirror was broken. Jade stepped on the pieces as he went in. Other than the broken mirror, the bathroom was relatively clean.

The door clicked open and closed. Jade didn't hear anything from the main room but could feel the presence of another. He called out his spear and slowly headed into the main room. There was a girl covered in grime sitting on the floor near the door. She was in rags. Jade stepped out to get a good look at her. She had long knee length black hair that was in tangles. Long bangs covered her eyes but Jade was sure she could see him, for she followed every move he made.

Once jade was fully visible, the girl stood. Jade was appalled by the condition she was in. he could see bruises and cuts all over the bare parts of her body. The girl didn't move as Jade took slow steps forward. Something told him that if he moved too quickly, then she would attack. But how dangerous could this abused girl be?

"7739 attack the necromancer." The General said over an intercom.

The girl tensed at the sound. Was she 7739? Jade put his spear in a position that would be easy to parry in.

"7739 attack the necromancer." The general repeated.

The girl seemed to wobble slightly. Jade didn't see her as much of a threat but you couldn't judge a book by its cover. Jade was right on the money too. The girl suddenly attacked out of nowhere. He was knocked back in surprise but managed to parry the overwhelming strength with his spear. He wasn't so lucky on her follow up. She scratched him with amazingly sharp nails. Jade felt stabs of pain in the hand that she had scratched and took a look. It was quickly turning green. Her nails were poisonous.

"What do you think necromancer? Isn't it a magnificent creation?" the general asked.

"I thought you said I was only here to observe…?"

"Oh, but you are observing. 7739 has a panacea bottle with her, if she gives it to you then you get to leave here but if she doesn't then you die. Good luck, she hasn't taken a liking to anyone in this facility before. I doubt you'll be any different to her."

"Bastard…!"

The girl stood over his form, watching him. It was obvious that this was all she was ordered to do. Jade ignored her and tried to use his other hand to try and slow the spread of the poison. He must have moved too quickly because the girl was squatting and holding on to his uninjured hand in a flash. Her sharp nails dangerously close to breaking his skin. Jade forced himself to relax under her grip.

"Ne…ma…er?" she whispered.

"…?"

"Fonons… are gathered here…" she stroked the arm that held his fonic spear tenderly.

"That's right…" Jade had no idea why he was talking to this girl.

The girl let him go and held out a small vile. It was the panacea bottle that the general was talking about. Jade took the vile very carefully. He didn't want to scare her.

"Who are you?" Jade asked after drinking the vials contents.

"I don't…know…" she answered in her same lifeless voice.

The girl went to sit on the bed. She didn't move a muscle from that place. The door to the room opened after a while. The girl didn't even flinch. The soldier who opened the door motioned for Jade to come out. He threw nervous glances at the girl sitting on the bed.

"I can't believe you're alive!" the soldier said incredulously as he locked the door.

"What does that mean…?"

"No one, and I mean no one, the general has ever sent in there has ever received the vile from her. They all died."

"How many?"

"…"

"How many?"

"Seventeen…"

"I presume I can leave now?"

"Yes sir."

Jade left without a second thought. This had nothing to do with him. Besides, if he told Peony, the girl would most likely be put to death. He owed her one and he planned on repaying his debt. Even if it wasn't like him.

**CP: so what did you think?**

**Peony: I think it gets more interesting when we get more detailed with their past.**

**Jade: pasts are personal. It's certainly none of your business.**

**Syora: Jade's being shy again…**

**Jade: -///- don't be ridiculous!**

**CP: well plz R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Peony: Welcome to the past

**CP: SORRY!! I didn't have much time to write…**

**Jade: it should have stayed that way too.**

**CP: you're always so mean to meeeeeeee!! ToT**

**Syora: it's okay paw-chan. I'll always be nice to you.**

**Cp: YAY! –glomps Syora-**

**Peony: CP owns only the unfamiliar!!**

"what the hell…?! It ain't dyin'!" Luke complained

"this isn't good. Our attacks aren't hurting it at all." Tear analyzed

"allow us." Said a familiar voice.

Tear and luke turned to see jade and a girl with long black hair and gold eyes. She didn't look like she could fight.

"who the heck are you?" Luke asked.

"leave the inquiry for later. I'll use fonic artes to take care of this. You can just sit back and watch us work." Said the girl.

"you can't order me—" luke began but was interrupted.

"let's leave this to him. We'll buy time by taking on the liger queen. Don't let her attacks hit him." Tear scolded

"I know! I know!"

The girl ran past the two in a flash and attacked the liger queen. She didn't pay much attention to Luke and Tear. She fought with her bare hands but was obviously causing a good amount of damage. Luke and tear did their best as well. Jade finished it off with a blessed drops spell.

"anise! Can I speak to you a moment?" Jade called after the fight.

"yes colonel! Did you call me?" Anise skipped over to jade.

"okay… understood. In exchange, you have to keep a good eye on Ion."

Anise ran back towards the entrance. Jade looked over to his partner to find her at the liger nest.

"…this left a bad taste in my mouth." Luke whined.

"you're quite kind. Or perhaps just soft…" Tear commented.

"… and you're cold!"

"oh, dear. Lover's quarrel?"

"shut up!"

"Colonel Curtiss… we don't have that sort of relationship."

"I'm joking, and please, call me Jade. I'm not accustomed to being called by my family name."

"Jade…" came a soft silky voice.

Jade looked over to the girl. She was holding a baby liger in her arms. It was amazingly still alive. "Can I keep it?" she asked in a sad pleading voice.

"Syora… fine, just don't expect me to feed it."

Syora's face lit up. She skipped on out to the entrance.

"…Jade, I'm sorry for running off and doing this." Ion apologized.

"it's unlike you to do something like this when you know it's wrong."

"together with Yulia, the cheagles are the foundation of the order of Lorelai. I felt I had to take responsibility for any trouble they had caused."

"and that's why you used your power? Didn't the doctor tell you not to?"

"…I'm sorry."

"and you've involved civilians as well."

"hey old man, he's apologizing right? Give him a break." Luke interrupted.

"oh. I expected you to complain about being dragged into this. I'm a bit surprised."

"Jade!! Hurry up!" Syora called.

"well, we don't have much time, anyway. I'll stop the lecture at that."

"the letter arrived, didn't it?"

"yes. Now, let's go ahead and get out of this forest."

"no. we have to go report to the elder." Mieu whined.

"a cheagles speaking a human language?"

"it's the power of the sorcerers ring. Jade, can we stop by the cheagles home?" Ion explained.

"alright, but please don't forget that we haven't much time."

"Luke, thank you for your help. Please join me for just a little longer." Ion said to Luke.

"well, I've come this far. Might as well." Luke sighed.

Syora was waiting for them. She had heard the entire conversation. They headed towards the giant tree that the cheagles stayed in. Syora waited outside with the baby liger that she named Kiro. It seemed to be attached to her by now. Jade came out before everyone else, which gave them a few minutes alone.

"What in the world possessed you to adopt a liger?" Jade asked.

"He has nowhere to go. No one to look after him. He … reminds me of me."

Syora starred off into the distance. She didn't realize how much her words hurt Jade until after she had seen his face. But she didn't have the time to apologize because the others came out. She knew how much Jade didn't like showing affection in public. She would have to wait until they were alone. She sighed and followed in the back with Kiro. It didn't take them very long to reach the entrance again.

"hey, isn't that your body guard?" Luke asked.

"yes, that's anise." Ion answered, completely unaware of what was happening.

"welcome back!" Anise said in a strange tone.

"greetings, anise. What's the status of the Tartarus?" Jade asked unfazed at all.

"it's in front of the forest, just like you asked. You said to hurry, so we came as fast as we could."

Soldiers began to run in and surround Luke and Tear. Syora moved up beside Jade with a questioning look.

"hey! What's going on?" Luke shouted in surprise.

"restrain those two. They're the ones who've been emitting the seventh Fonons." Jade ordered the soldiers.

"Jade! Don't do anything to hurt them…" Ion pleaded sternly.

"don't worry, we won't kill them. … Assuming they don't resist." Jade assured Ion.

Luke& Tear: "…"

"be good, kids. Take them away. Syora, make sure they don't do anything reckless."

"Okay. Um…"

"Yes?"

"I need to access the weapons room later…"

"-sigh- here." Jade handed Syora a key.

Syora led the way to the Tartarus. Jade, Ion, and Anise followed a few minutes later.

**CP: sorry it's so short. It's a lot longer on the fourth chapter. And thank you ****Culinaromancer & TechNomaNcer28**** for the reviews. Like my rules go. One chapter for one review. So enjoy the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** chapters!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Peony: Yay

**Peony: Yay! We're back to the past again!!**

**CP: Why is he always so damn energetic…?**

**Jade: He was born as a ball of energy…**

**Peony: I was not!**

**CP: Jade is much more believable… (Oh and since he's too damn old in the game, I made him 25 in this fan fiction.)**

**Peony: That's just rude!!**

**Syora: anyways, CP owns only the unfamiliar!**

_Fomicry! I can't believe their using it again!! I'm obligated to let Peony know but… _Jade tried to calm himself. It wasn't like him to lose his composure. Jade sighed before leaning back on his chair and massaging his temples. He had recently returned to his manor in Grand Chokmah. He rubbed the hand that had been scarred by the replica's nails. For some unknown reason, it wouldn't heal without scars like normal wounds. None of the healers could do anything about it either.

"Master Jade…?" One of the maids asked nervously.

"What is it?" Jade asked in his calm voice.

"A message from General Prezio…"

"… Tell him I'm not going"

"You don't have much of a choice." Said an unfamiliar voice.

Jade looked toward the door. It swung open, revealing a soldier with a sword to the young maid's back. That explained why she was so nervous. Jade sighed, put his glasses back on and walked towards the door.

"What does he want this time?"

"It's about the replica."

"… let's get this over with…"

The soldier let the maid go and followed the colonel out of the manor.

Jade walked through the same hallway as before. Once in the room next to the one they kept the girl in, the door was once again immediately locked. The general offered Jade a seat at the small table. Jade took it with an emotionless face.

_What am I doing back here? It's been a month since my observation, what more do they need?! _Jade waited for the general to speak first. He was sipping a cup of coffee. Jade was getting more and more annoyed by the minute. But he kept his expression impassive.

"Here's the deal colonel. It has somehow gotten attached to you."

"Pardon?"

"She won't listen to us and keeps babbling on and on about whom she is. We want your expertise on replica's to get her to listen to our orders and stop this nonsense."

"Why do you think she has gotten attached to me? We've only met once."

"Perhaps attached was too strong a word. It likes you I suppose you could say."

"…"

"It's choice or force."

"Does she respond to you at all?"

"No."

Jade stood and walked over to the door. He took a deep breath before unlocking it. The inside of the room spelled like fresh blood. He could barely see anything in the room. The fonstone was broken. He left the door ajar so that he could see. The girl from before was sitting on the bed. She didn't even look at him when she asked "What am I?"

"A living creature."

"Who am I?"

"I don't know what you mean." For some reason, Jade was being very patient.

"Do I have a name?" Her lifeless voice droned on.

"7739 is the name given to you"

"That is a number; living creatures are not called by numbers. Are you called by a number?"

"No, I'm not."

"What is your name?" she turned to look at him and for the first time, he could see her eyes. They were a beautiful gold. They seemed to swallow him whole.

"Jade."

She smiled at him. It was a sad smile but it brought out the beauty behind the grime. A pang of groundless guilt hit Jade. He didn't even know why he felt guilty. He had done nothing to the replica.

"You are lucky… I don't know who I am. Perhaps I have no 'am'."

Jade knew what she meant but her lack of grammar just made him feel worse. It was as if he blamed himself for her lack of happiness. _I did create the bases for fomicry… her existence is in fact, my fault. Now after being born, she's used as a tool that has no value? Even if she is only a replica, she still has a life._

"What about Syora?" Jade asked.

"Sy-aura?"

"As your name." Jade didn't know why he was being kind but he felt rather good about it.

"I like it. Thank you, Jade…"

"Your welcome."

"They brought you here to make me follow orders… correct?"

Jade's surprise showed on his face. He didn't expect the replica to know something like that. Jade couldn't bring himself to say anything so he nodded instead. The general moved in behind Jade, weapon in hand. He looked at the replica, then at Jade.

"Did you succeed?" the general asked.

"I don't know." Jade answered truthfully.

Syora smiled for the first time. This seemed to give the general an idea, but he kept it to himself for the time being. Syora looked away before saying "I will try not to burden you anymore, Jade Curtiss."

"…" Jade said nothing and left the room in a strangely foul mood. He stopped in front of the locked door and waited. It was about time that he headed back. There was nothing more he needed to do here.

"Colonel Curtiss, thank you for your cooperation in this situation." The general said before Jade heard the locks begin to click.

"You'll probably have to use her name from now on." Jade commented.

"Her name?"

"Yes. The one I picked for her." Jade walked out of the door without another word.

**Three weeks later…**

Soldiers ran around frantically trying to send messages and assemble the units. Jade headed to the thrown room with his usual frown. What in the heavens was happening now? Jade burst into the audience chamber to be greeted by the emperor and his best friend.

"Jade, perfect timing." Peony greeted.

"Your majesty, what's happened?" Jade asked suspiciously. He certainly hoped that it didn't have anything to do with missing rappigs. (Last time Peony's rappigs went missing, he had the whole city on full alert. In the end, they were in Jade's manor.)

"It's not what you think. There was an explosion near Kaitzur. It's possible that it was an attack from Kimlasca."

Jade's heart almost stopped. It couldn't have been Kimlascan forces. It had to be the secret army base. He just knew that Syora had done it. He didn't know how he knew, he just did.

"Peony… I have to tell you something."

"What did you do now?!" Peony whispered fiercely.

**CP: well if you want to know what happens in the past next, then I need at least two more reviews.**

**Syora: heh heh heh. I like the next part of our past.**

**Jade: …**

**CP: you know, she scares me sometimes…**

**Prezio's Ghost: More than you could possibly imagine…**

**CP: Well thank you ****Culinaromancer & TechNomaNcer28**** for your reviews! (Again)**


	4. Chapter 4

Lyner: Here's the second chapter

**CP: Switch the second and third chapters?? Well the past and the present are supposed to switch back and forth as chapters go on… but if you really want me to then I will.**

**Jade: Why does this keep getting complicated…?**

**Syora: Because you're always so mean to her…**

**Peony: Stop being so depressed!! Let's get back to the story!! Cp owns only the unfamiliar!**

"The seventh fonon hyperresonance came from the direction of the capital of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, and converged inside Malkuth territory near Tataroo valley. Now, if you two were the source of that hyperresonance, that would make you guilty of illegally crossing the border into our country, wouldn't it?" Jade stated in the room he had them locked in.

"…" Syora didn't really know what to say. She felt sorry for the two but they did break the law.

"Jeez, you're obnoxious." Luke complained.

_Does he ever stop complaining? I swear!!_ Syora thought to herself.

"Heh heh, he called you obnoxious." Anise repeated.

"I'm terribly hurt, But moving on. Tear, we already know you're with the oracle knights. But what about you Luke? What is your full name?" Jade didn't seem upset in the least about the insult, just a little impatient.

"Luke Fon Fabre. I'm the Luke you idiots tried to kidnap." Luke said with his usual attitude.

_If only that were true. _Sy thought to herself.

"The son of Duke Fabre, who married into the Kimlascan royal family?"

"A Duke? Ohhh…" Anise said in the back with a wry smile.

"Why are you in Malkuth? And what's this about a kidnapping? That doesn't sound very pleasant."

"We're here only because our seventh fonons caused a hyperresonance. It wasn't an act of aggression against Malkuth by house Fabre." Tear answered for Luke since she was sure he'd have a snappy answer that would get them into trouble.

"What do you think?" Jade turned back to Syora who was playing with her nails.

"I don't think she's lying." She answered with a yawn.

"Colonel, I believe Tear is telling the truth. I don't feel any hostility from him." Ion said with a trusting tone.

"Yes. It does seem he's lived a sheltered life, completely ignorant of the world outside."

"Humph. Fine, make fun of me." Luke snapped.

"Actually, why don't we ask for their help?" Ion suggested.

"We're headed for Kimlasca under orders from his majesty, Peony the ninth, emperor of Malkuth." Jade said, already making his decision.

"To declare war?" Tear asked alarmed.

"Wait, what? Are you saying a war's gonna start?" Luke was truly oblivious to everything.

"You got it backwards Luke! We're trying to prevent a war from breaking out." Anise said in a hurry.

"Anise, that's not public information." Jade said in a rather unsatisfied tired tone.

"Trying to prevent a war? Are relations between Kimlasca and Malkuth really that bad?" Sy rolled her eyes at Luke's stupid question.

"I think you're the only one who doesn't know." Tear said meanly.

"You know, you you're obnoxious too."

"We're going to release you now. I'll grant you permission to enter any area you wish, apart from those containing military secrets. First, learn a little about us. Then, if you feel you can trust us, we'd like to ask your help. So that we might prevent this war." Jade interrupted their quarrel.

"If you want us to help you, why not just tell us what's going on?" (Luke)

"If we were to explain and then you decided not to help us, we would be forced to hold you captive."

"What…?!"

"This matter is a state secret. That's why I'm urging you to make up your mind first. I hope we have your understanding." Jade turned to the door and made to leave but stopped in the doorway. He turned back around and said "Syora, please come with me."

Sy shrugged and followed him out. It wasn't exactly odd for Jade to talk to her in privet but it was odd when they were in public. She had a pretty good guess at what it was that he wanted too. She was able to sense auras after all. It would be easy for her to tell if someone was lying or not.

"I want you to keep a close eye on them from now on. I don't believe they were lying but if they suddenly decided to betray us then…"

"I understand. But Jade…" Syora looked at him with a sad face. Kiro snuggled up to its mother, sensing her misery.

"Alright but just this once, don' make a habit of that face either." Jade sighed before kissing Syora on the forehead. He just didn't know how to say no to her sad faces.

Sy brightened up instantaneously. She smiled at him brightly before heading back into the cabin that held Luke and Tear. After a short conversation, they decided to take a walk.

"Now why in the world would you ever want to marry Luke?" Syora asked Anise goodheartedly.

"Because he's ri—I mean, because he's so… so… Luke?"

_Wow… not even Anise could find a suitable word, even if it were a lie._ Sy thought to herself. They returned to their original position. Luke spoke to Marcus, the guy who would call Jade back. Sy was getting a little anxious. She always got anxious when waiting for Jade but that always disappeared when he arrived. She didn't know why but being near Jade always put her at peace.

"Small localized conflicts have broken out recently. It's likely those will soon escalate into full-scale war. After all, the truce for the hod war is only 15 years old." Jade went straight to the point.

"Emperor Peony has written a letter proposing a formal peace treaty. They requested my aid as a neutral ambassador." Ion continued for Jade.

"If that's the case, then why do people think you've gone missing? Master Van went looking for you, you know!" Luke was still in Attitude mode. Sy felt like punching him but restrained herself.

"That's due to matters within the order of Lorelai."

"A conflict is unfolding between the reformist Fon master faction centered around Ion, and the conservative grand maestro faction centered around grand maestro Mohs." Jade explained.

"Mohs is looking for a war. I managed to escape from Mohs' custody with the help of the Malkuth military." Ion stated very seriously.

"Fon master Ion there must be a mistake! Grand maestro Mohs would never desire such a thing. Mohs prays only for the fulfillment of the score." Tear almost shouted.

"Tear, you're with the grand maestro faction? No way…" (Anise)

"I'm neutral. Yulia's score is important but so are the Fon master's wishes."

"Hey guys! Hello! You want to slow down so I can follow?" Luke shouted in a confused tone.

"My apologies, I'd forgotten the young master hasn't a clue about the world around him." (Jade)

Sy almost laughed out loud. Luke so deserved this. She had only known him for a short time but she had already decided to dislike him.

"… What did you say?"

"Regardless of the state of affairs within the order, I must deliver this letter to Kimlasca." (Ion)

"But we're the soldiers of an enemy nation. Even as emissaries of peace, it won't be easy for us to cross the border. If we delay, the grand maestro faction will catch up with us and interfere. That is why we need your help… well; really we just need your social status." (Jade)

"Oh, I'm hurt gramps. Is that all I'm good for? And didn't anyone ever teach you to bow your head in respect when asking someone for a favor?"

"Don't act like that Luke. You don't want a war either, do you?" Tear scolded (for what? The hundredth time now?)

"Like this nitwit could care any less." Sy muttered.

"Would you shut up already? Well?"

Jade sighed before stepping up a bit before kneeling down on one knee.

"Commander!" Marco shouted, rather surprised.

"Jade?!" Sy gaped.

"Master Luke, please grant us your aid." Jade Said in an annoyingly funny and totally insincere tone.

"Man, do you have any pride?"

"None so cheap as to be shaken by something as petty as this, sir." Now Jade just seemed really annoyed.

"…tch. Fine, whatever. You just need me to talk to my uncle right?"

"You have my deepest gratitude. Now by your leave, Master Luke, I must attend to other matters."

"Stop calling me master. Coming from you, it's just… wrong."

"As you wish 'master' Luke. Syora, I have gauntlets ready for you. Come get them when you're ready."

Syora got up and followed Jade out. She didn't care what the others thought of her as long as she was still with Jade. She didn't know what would happen should they become separated somehow.

"She's kinda like a dog, isn't she?" Luke commented.

"Luke! That's rude!" Tear scolded (again).

"Jade… can I have two swords as well?" Sy asked, taking the gauntlets.

"I thought you specialized in hand to hand?"

"I do but I need more tricks than simple punches."

"Feel free to take what you like from the armory."

"Thanks."

Syora spent the rest of her time in armory. No one bothered her as she worked. She was modifying the gauntlets to be exactly the type of weapon she needed but she was also making a few other things. It was amazing at what she could improvise with. At least Prezio did something right. He had given her the means to make weapons out of pretty much anything. There was a pretty good chance that she could make a fish bone useful for something. When Sy was finally finished, she put on the gauntlets. They felt very comfortable and they were black. Black was her favorite color. She had even modified her boots so that they were steel tipped and wouldn't hurt her if she kicked metal.

Sy left the room and headed for Jade just as the alarm went off. Sy skid to a halt next to Tear. She didn't bother to listen to the conversation they were having. Jade had already lost contact with the bridge and she was too focused on the approaching auras to do much. Sy got into position and looked at the door that the three figures were coming from. Just as Luke ran off, Largo showed up to knock Luke back towards the rest of the group.

"Master!!" shouted mieu in a worried voice.

Sy made sure she stayed behind Jade. He was casting and she didn't want to be fried by his spell. It hit all three of them but Largo reflected it. Luke barely got out of the way in time. Syora jumped out in front after Jade had blocked the reflected spell. It was her turn now. But she couldn't do anything because Luke was at Largo's mercy. She huffed in frustration at the young noble. He was such a pain in the ass. If she didn't have to worry about him then it was possible for her to get rid of this over large idiot.

"…impressive. But it's time for you to calm down. Now. Colonel jade Curtiss, commander of the third division of the Malkuth imperial forces… or maybe just, Jade the necromancer." Largo boomed in his very loud voice.

"Jade the necromancer…! You?!" Tear exclaimed in surprise. Sy rolled her eyes. Tear was so dense. Syora rolled her eyes. It was fairly obvious that it had to be Jade. Tear was so dense sometimes.

"Well, well. It seems I'm famous." _You've always been famous…_

"Rumors have spread far and wide—how you scavenge corpses after every battle."

"Oh, but my stories have nothing on yours, sir. Largo the black lion, one of the six god-generals of the oracle knights."

"Heh… I've been waiting for a chance to cross blades with you, but unfortunately, right now I must retrieve Fon master Ion."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

"Hey! Don't move, unless you want this boy's head to roll."

"Ah…!" Tear put her knives back and tried to relax.

"Jade the necromancer… letting you go now would only mean trouble for later."

"Like you of all people could kill him…" Sy muttered more to herself than anyone else. Only Jade heard this though.

"Do you think you can kill me by yourself?" he acted as if Sy had said nothing.

"If I seal your fonic artes." Largo threw a small cube into the air above jade.

"A Fon slot seal?!" Tear exclaimed.

"Jade!!" Sy shouted but it was too late. Jade fell to his knees in obvious pain.

"I brought that to seal the Fon master's fonic artes. I didn't expect to use it like this."

"Argh…" in that instant, Largo launched himself at Jade. Sy was also in the line of fire so she quickly stepped out of the way. Jade dodged his attack at the very last second while bringing out his fonic spear and attacking Largo as a counter. Largo dodged it with some effort.

"Mieu! Fifth fonon at the ceiling! Hurry!" Jade shouted.

"Y-yes sir!"

"Now, anise! Get ion!" (Jade)

"I'm on it!" (Anise)

"I trust you know where to meet."

"Don't worry."

"Oh no you don't!" Largo shouted.

Syora ran in front of him and blocked his path. She kicked him hard, knocking him straight into Jade's waiting spear.

"…h-he stabbed him…" Luke stuttered, terrified.

"Anise will take care of Ion. We'll take back the bridge." Jade didn't have any time to waste on Luke.

"But your artes are sealed…" Tear pointed out what everyone knew.

"It won't matter much. As long as he's got us that is." Sy stated.

"That's right. It may take months to fully undo this seal." Jade confirmed.

"Alright, Luke, let's go. Luke!" Tear agreed.

"Right…" Luke was really out of it. Sy kind of felt sorry for him though.

They headed to the bridge. Since they couldn't take the normal root they took the not so normal one that involved heights. They defeated griffins and ligers the entire way. Sy kept an eye on her bag to make sure that Kiro wasn't having any problems. The entire time, she watched Luke's and Jade's backs. Jade wasn't in all that much danger but Luke sure was. He could hardly focus on anything. Sy had heard Jade sigh every time she had to aid Luke. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he disapproved of Luke greatly. Sy was thinking the same thing. When they finally made it their destination, Tear sang the guard to sleep.

"… He's out like a light." Luke said astonished.

"No duh. Luke, are you really THAT ignorant?" Sy said testily.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Luke exploded.

"Quiet down or you'll make the Tartarus fall apart with your whining."

"Tear, you're amazing!" Mieu chimed, trying his best to change the mood.

"Let's take back the Tartarus. Tear, Syora, if you'd assist me." Jade's mood was deteriorating by the second.

"Right." (Tear and Syora)

"Hey, what do I do?" Luke asked.

"You stand watch here." Tear answered firmly.

Jade led the way. Syora never got to see this part of the place so it was her first time. It was dark and the oracle knights were sprawled everywhere. Tear was really quite amazing. Syora hoped she could be useful too. Then she sensed something that made her jump.

"We have to head back." Sy said out of the blue.

"We don't have time for this." Jade muttered.

"If we don't than there will be problems." Sy didn't wait for a reply and started back for the door. She heard the other two follow her. They emerged from the door just in time to see Luke cowering away from an oracle corpse.

"What happened?" Tear asked, running over to him.

"This is bad… the commotion has caused the fonic hymn to weaken." Jade could be so cold sometimes.

"I…I stabbed him… I… killed him…" Luke began to break down. It truly was a pathetic sight but Syora didn't really like seeing dead people herself.

"If you're scared of killing, then throw away your sword, you worthless reject!" Shouted an unknown voice. Syora recognized it as Asch's voice.

Icicles began to rain down on them. Jade and Syora jumped out of the way but Tear and Luke weren't so lucky.

"And you're as hard to kill as they say, necromancer." Asch jumped down from somewhere. He looked at Syora with a strange expression. She stuck her tongue out at him. She never really liked Asch to begin with.

"…" (Jade)

"Captain, what should we do with them?" asked one of the soldiers that came as reinforcements.

"Kill them." He ordered without a care in the world.

"Asch. Have you forgotten your orders or have you just decided to ignore them?" Said a Blonde woman. It was friggin Legretta. Sy really disliked her.

"Fine, restrain them and lock them in a cabin somewhere."

**Cell…**

"So colonel, what's your plan?" Sy asked.

"I'm surprised you don't already know."

"It's not that I don't know but I really think it best if I acted like I didn't. You of all people should know what I mean."

"Luke! Thank goodness, you were moaning in your sleep." Tear exclaimed.

"Where am I?"

"In a cabin, onboard the Tartarus." Jade answered patiently.

"That's right… monsters attacked, and then…"

"Alright, we need to get out of here and rescue Ion."

"It looked like they took ion away…"

"From what we overheard the oracle knights saying, it sounds like they'll be returning to the Tartarus. We'll ambush them and rescue him then."

"Wait! If you do that, there'll be more fighting!" Luke shouted.

"Yes, what about it?"

"We might end up killing people again!"

"… That can't be helped. They'll kill us if we don't kill them first."

"What are you saying?! We're talking about human lives!"

"Yes. Human life is a valuable thing. But if we sit here and do nothing, a war will start and even more people will die." Jade added.

"Right now, this is our battlefield. There's no good or evil here, just life or death." (Tear)

"…!"

"Luke, grow up. You need to deal with the fact that people are killed every single day. Nowhere is completely without danger. If you can't handle it then stop complaining and hide behind us. We don't need you to burden us if you're not willing to fight." Syora snapped at him.

"I never knew any of that and I didn't want to! I didn't come here because I wanted to!" (Luke)

"Astonishing. What kind of environment must one grow up in to be this ignorant of the situation…?" (Jade)

"Ever since the Malkuth attempt to kidnap him, he's been forbidden to leave his manor for his own safety." (Tear)

"I see… then I suppose it's natural for him not to know anything about the world…"

"I can't help it! I don't have memories of my childhood! I don't know anything!" Luke whined some more. Syora was really feeling impatient at the moment. To distract herself, she punched the cell wall with all her strength. She was very surprised that she left a huge dent. "Oops. Sorry about that."

"It's my responsibility that all of this happened so I promise to get you back home." Tear continued.

"…"

"In return, don't get in our way."

"I didn't say I wouldn't fight. I just don't want to kill anyone."

"It's the same thing."

"I'm just saying; don't fight any more than we have to. I don't want to die either."

"It's not like I'm killing people because I want to."

"So, you're going to fight? I'll be counting on you as part of our force." Jade said in a fake chipper tone. She sighed, not noting that he had been watching her for a while now.

"I said, I will."

"Good."

Jade sent out a small shining object that blew up the cell bars. They ran out to the speaker phone.

"By my name as necromancer, heed my command. Initiate emergency plan, corpse hunt."

"It's an emergency shut down system I set up in advance. It should take them some time to recover."

"Wow…"

"Where should we head from here?" Tear asked.

"Go to the port hatch. During an emergency shut down, that's the only one that will open. The oracle knights holding ion should try to enter from there as well."

"But they took away our weapons." Luke complained.

"Their probably still nearby. Let's look for them."

They found the weapons in the next cell, completely unguarded. Syora didn't care either way. They hadn't taken her gauntlets because they thought they were just gloves. Sy knew they were underestimating her but that was a good thing. It meant they wouldn't be expecting what was the real threat of her gauntlets.

They went through some more rooms. Syora picked up items she found that she knew she would make use of. Jade didn't protest or comment on it. When they got to the room with the gunpowder, Mieu blew it up. Luke was the only one fazed by the explosion. Syora had seen enough of them not to care anymore. Thanks to her time with Jade and the military. They eventually made it to the escape hatch. Jade devised a plan and opened the door.

Luke and Mieu attacked the soldier at the door, knocking him to the ground. Jade and Syora jumped out while attacking Legretta. She was at the tip of Jade's spear in no time. They exchanged a few words then Jade was attacked by Arietta's liger. Syora hit herself in the head, forgetting that she should be up there with Jade in the first place. What was wrong with her lately? Now it was everyone else who was cornered.

"Arietta, what's happened to the Tartarus?" Legretta asked.

"It's still inoperable… I was only able to get this far because my friend tore open the wall."

"Good work, restrain them and—"

Legretta looks up thinking she saw something. Sy used the opening to attack an oracle knight beside her. That's when someone jumped down from the Tartarus. He attacked Legretta and arietta. They jumped out of the way.

"Enter the amazing Guy!" the person who jumped down shouted.

"Ahh!" Arietta cried.

"Arietta!" Legretta turned towards the cry. Jade had her trapped between him and his fonic spear.

"Now, drop your weapons once more and go back inside the Tartarus." Jade ordered. Legretta dropped her guns and left. "You're next, take your monster inside." Jade told Arietta.

"Fon master… I… I…" Arietta began.

"Please do what he says Arietta." Ion said kindly. Arietta returned to the Tartarus and Jade locked the hatch. "All the hatches should stay closed for awhile." Jade reported.

"That's good. So how about we head for St. Binah." Syora said. She was very impatient today but she didn't even know why. This was also starting to worry Jade but he kept silent about it.

"St. Binah?" Luke questioned.

"It's a city to the south of here." Tear answered.

They said nothing more and began their trip. Jade stayed in the back with Syora. He was worried about her health. She was a replica after all. And at some point in time, replicas began to dissipate. He was hoping that it wouldn't happen to her since she didn't show any earlier signs of it in the five years she had existed thus far but now was different. There was a good chance she was dissipating.

"Yulia, please help me." Jade whispered and was surprised at himself.

**CP: That took forever! I can't believe that's 4000+ words on its own!**

**Jade: As a result, this took up much of your study time.**

**CP: Who needs study when you have FANFICTION!!**

**Luke: let's hope you can write fast enough…**

**Syora: Knowing her, she wouldn't stop until it was finished even if her life depended on stopping.**

**Tear: That makes little sense.**

**Luke: Only if there are enough reviews.**

**Sync: R&R PLZ!!**

**CP: What the?! Sync??**

**Sync: pay me no mind.**

**Jade: …**

**CP: what do any of you think about Syora being able to tell the future? Should I put that in? And thank you TechNomaNcer28 & Culinaromancer for the reviews!! This means I need to post two chaps. ******


	5. Chapter 5

Peony: PAST PAST PAST

**Peony: PAST PAST PAST!!**

**Jade: Why does he seem more active than usual…?**

**CP: because he gets to play a fairly large part in this chapter.**

**Peony: EXACTLY!!**

**Syora: Is this supposed to be normal?**

**Jade: Yes… and no.**

**Syora: …**

**Peony: Cp owns only the unfamiliar!!**

**CP: Oh and this chap could get gruesome.**

"Peony… I have to tell you something."

"What did you do now?!" Peony whispered fiercely.

For the first time, Jade found that he couldn't answer a question. He could in his head but just couldn't voice it. Peony took the abnormal silence as a very bad sign. Then a thought crossed his mind. A thought he hoped would never cross his mind again since they were young.

"Jade…" Peony began, shaking his head in disappointment. "Please tell me you didn't create another replica."

"No. I didn't but…"

"But?"

"Prezio did. I know I should have told you earlier but I… I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Prezio? Why does that name sound familiar?" Peony asked himself, completely distracted now.

"Peony?"

"Ah!! That's right! He was the general charged with treason for multiple murders, fomicry and conspiracy against the thrones of both Malkuth and Kimlasca!"

"Pardon?"

"Jade, you actually found him! That's great! Now we can arrest him and dispose of the replica's he's created!"

Peony was off in a flash. He rounded up his guards and started for the entrance. Jade had a feeling that Peony forgot about what he was trying to say. Jade sighed and followed his idiotic friend out the door. His amused smile appeared when Peony's advisors tried to stop the emperor from leaving the castle. They thought it was far too dangerous for Peony to head for Kaitzur at present.

"I'm going and that's that! Besides, I have Jade with me. What could possibly happen?" Peony protested.

"Your majesty, perhaps it's best you remain here." Jade joked. He agreed that Peony should see the state of the secret base. It was also the only chance he had if he wanted to help Syora.

"No means no. I'm going and that's final!" Peony marched off.

They took a coach to the site of the explosion. The fire was still going on full and there were still some explosives going off. It was all a mess. The soldiers could here cries and screams for help coming from the fire engulfed area.

"Get a rescue team in there!" Peony ordered.

"Peony, I'll try to head in from the other side." Jade told his friend.

"Wait! Look!" Peony pulled Jade near the smoke.

Someone was stumbling out of the site. He was covered in dirt but Jade recognized the greenish color under the grime. He was heaving heavily and collapsed in front of Peony. Jade quickly pulled out a panacea and gave it to the man. The green began to fade but he was still very exhausted. He began to whimper and cry, grabbing on to Jade's arm.

"Please! Please don't let her kill me!" the man begged before falling unconscious.

Both Jade and Peony looked on into the smoke. They were both confused. The screaming seemed to lesson as time went by. Jade's fear was being realized. He could only think of one replica that could kill these men. And she went by the name of Syora.

"Peony, we have to help them now or they'll all be slaughtered." Jade stated.

Peony nodded and called to his soldiers to rescue all survivors and kill any replica they found. Peony took a sword and looked at Jade. Jade nodded and they both headed into the place.

There was debris and blood everywhere. They rounded a nearly completely destroyed pillar to find a corpse with its head ripped off and its heart torn out. Peony looked disgusted while Jade looked completely unfazed. They moved on and they saw many more corpses. They found no survivors but they still heard some screams. Jade grew more and more restless as they progressed through the ruined base.

"Stay away from me! I created you!" Came an all too familiar voice.

Jade ran towards the voice and halted at the scene. There stood Syora, still in rags and covered in blood. Prezio was standing opposite of her with a sword, also covered in blood. There was another person there as well. She was as tall as Syora and looked the same with Chestnut hair and emerald eyes. Did Prezio create another replica? Jade shook his head and focused on the situation. Syora hadn't noticed that they had arrived yet. Either that or she paid them no mind.

"Are those… replicas?" Peony asked.

"The black haired one is the one I tried to mention earlier but I'm not sure about the brunette. She could be the original."

Syora looked their way at the sound of Jade's voice. She looked different. Her eyes were cruel and cold. Not even Jade could bring himself to say anything about it. He actually felt frightened of her. Jade saw Peony shudder beside him. At least he wasn't the only one.

Syora looked back towards her target and took a step forward. Prezio was about to take a step backward until he noticed that the Brunette also took a step closer. He was cornered by two very angry people. Suddenly they charged without warning. Prezio didn't have the time to defend himself. Both women attacked him. Peony looked away but Jade watched the entire scene. He gulped at what was happening, though he did agree that Prezio deserved this.

Syora grabbed Prezio's throat and smiled evilly before ripping it out. The brunette clawed his eyes out while he struggled to stay alive. Syora ripped open his chest and the brunette pulled out his heart. The brunette looked at it before squeezing it until it exploded. Prezio dropped dead at their feet.

They both turned to look at Jade and Peony. Syora's eyes returned to normal and she smiled at Jade. For some reason, this made him feel very, very relieved. He slowly stepped up to her and before he knew it, he was embracing her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"…Yes." She answered quietly.

The brunette didn't interfere. She had heard much of this person that now held her sister. Peony on the other hand was too shocked and furious to care. He stormed over to Jade.

"Jade! What is going on?!" Peony shouted.

Syora, having returned to her original self, hid behind Jade. She, in actual fact, did not remember anything she had just done. Jade sighed and turned around to look at his friend. Jade kept an even voice and stayed as calm as possible. It would've been easier if Peony didn't see the destructive side of Syora.

"Peony… I know this is strange bu-"

"Strange?! This is beyond strange! Jade, do you even know what you just did?"

"…"

"Listen, Peony… I don't want you to sentence her to death."

Peony gaped at his friend. He couldn't believe his ears. What in the world was Jade thinking?! Was this even his Jade? The Jade he knew wouldn't have hesitated to kill this replica and here he was trying to protect her after she had murdered countless men.

"Jade, are you insane?! She's dangerous!"

"Last time I checked, I was more than sane but truth be told I'm not so sure anymore." Jade answered truthfully.

Peony saw the pleading look in Jade's crimson eyes. This in turn made Peony consider what Jade wanted. Jade was barely within human emotional range. It was very rare, if ever, that he found something to get emotional about. Peony sighed heavily. He just couldn't do it. How could he possibly bring himself to take away one of the very few things (and when I say few I mean less than 3 things) that made him truly happy. Peony was also very sure that Jade didn't realize he had fallen for this replica.

"What's our cover story? The survivors are sure to recognize her." Peony said with a smile.

"Thank you." Jade whispered, relieved. "Obviously, there were more than one of the same replica and we found an innocent one. It's creator killed by a different one that was in turn eliminated by us."

"Alright! Then we better get her a new identity but first, what to do with the other one."

Syora stepped over to the brunette and took her hand. She looked at Jade before launching into an explanation. "This is my sister. A twin to be precise and we were created at the same time with the same machine. Please let here come too."

"But that's impossible. It's true you look the same but… you are both still relatively different in appearance. Not only that but only one replica at a time can be created." Jade stated in an unbelieving voice.

"There was a glitch and it accidentally created us. But it turned out that we were perfect. Prezio originally made us male and only one but we turned up instead." Explained the brunette.

"How are we going to cover two? Just one is enough to cause chaos." Peony complained.

Syora looked sadly at jade. That face was just too much for him and he conceded. He could deny this replica nothing.

"Same story, plus one." Jade said before leading the way out. Syora and the brunette smiled happily and followed him out. Peony was the last to get a move one. He had a feeling that the castle would be much more interesting from now on. He was truly looking forward to it.

When they got out, they were shocked at the scene. Corpses and blood were everywhere. The carnage was amazing. Syora and the brunette looked onward in disgust and hate. This gave Jade the impression that they knew who caused this. He turned to them with an expecting look.

"HE did this. The original who gained power." Syora began in a shaky voice. She was terrified of whoever HE was.

"HE had side effects when replicated. Became cruel and irrational. Hated everyone that wasn't accepting or terrified of him. The effects made him stronger but mentally insane." The brunette finished.

"Does he have a name?" Peony asked as he stood over one of his best guards.

"…" They were both silent.

"Give me a name!" Peony shouted.

"Ch-Chesed…" Syora stuttered.

"Peony, calm down. We can't do anything here. Let's check for survivors and return to Grand Chokmah immediately." Jade was the calming voice of reason and Peony clung to that reason. He nodded dryly and began to search. Syora and the brunette helped too. It seemed like forever that they searched. The two replicas almost gagged at the carnage, not realizing that they had done the same in the base.

"Cough Cough … help… please, somebody…" Syora heard in the distance.

The brunette heard it as well. They called for Jade and Peony before heading for the cry. They gasped at the survivor. They weren't sure how he even survive to begin with. Especially since he was ripped in half. Jade and Peony ran over to him. They knew this soldier. He grew up in Keterberg with the emperor and Jade.

The brunette fell to her knees beside him and searched around. Syora also began to search but couldn't find what they were looking for. Peony and Jade looked at the two in confusion.

"Hang on; I think I know where I can find a needle!" Syora shouted before running off. But that's not what caught Peony's and Jade's attention. It was the fact that she transformed into a large white wolf with black leathery wing. If Jade had to estimate her now apparent size then he would expect her to be large enough for someone to ride on her back but not taller than his chest. They watched her run off into the smoke. She came back in human form with a clean needle in her hand. She handed it to the brunette who stuck herself and extracted some blood. She then injected it into the dying soldier. Slowly but surely, the soldier began to breath steadily and to Jade's amazement, the soldier's lower half began to grow back. The bones, veins, muscles, everything! It all grew back and the soldier felt better than ever.

"How?!" Peony asked in astonishment.

"Unlike me, her blood heals anyone as long as they are still alive while I poison them. You could say that we are true opposites in many ways." Syora explained.

"You know, I don't think we've decided on a name for you yet." Jade said with a smile as he helped the soldier stand.

"What about Melody. I think it suits you just fine." Peony added.

"Thank you! I love it!!" Melody chimed. She seemed to be a very active girl.

"Come, it is time we headed to the capital." Jade lead the way with Syora and Melody close behind him. Peony and the soldier walked in the back.

"Your majesty… are they replicas?" the soldier asked.

"Yes and you're lucky we found them." Peony answered while staring at Melody from behind.

**CP: I'm sorry if it's crappy!! I really didn't know what to do with this chap!!**

**Peony: Why are you apologizing and why didn't you tell the readers about Melody?**

**CP: Uh… well you see, she wasn't supposed to appear yet but I somehow ended up putting her in anyway.**

**Melody: That's so MEAN!! Whaaaaaa!!**

**Syora: Don't cry Mel!! Come here and I'll give you a comforting hug. –Sy hugs Mel-**

**Jade: … -glare-**

**Melody: -gulp- uh…**

**CP: Please pay them no mind. Thank you TechNomaNcer28 & Culinaromancer for yet more reviews. Now I have to post up to chapter eight. x.x man, that'll be hard. Well, if you have any ideas for improvement or you might want to add something like a special request, then I would be happy to oblige. Please keep in tune!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CP: Sorry about the slow post. I had to get on a plane to fly back to the states so I couldn't write the entire time.**

**Jade: let's just get on with this…**

**CP: Am I going crazy or did Jade actually sound like he wanted me to continue this fic?**

**Jade: …**

**Peony: You're going crazy.**

**CP: Thanks a lot brainiac.**

**Syora: CP owns only the unfamiliar!!**

They walked on and on. The sun was hot on their faces as they walked. No one had anything interesting to say, so the trip was very quiet. Syora played with Kiro and kept to herself. She was still seeming very on edge but Jade made no effort to voice his concerns. Though he was very intent on finding out what was wrong.

A loud thud knocked Jade out of his own thoughts and he turned around to see what was wrong. Ion had collapsed to his knees and was panting heavily. Jade walked over closer to take a look while Syora ran over to him, extremely worried. She like Ion. He was always so sweet and innocent even if he was a bit naïve at times.

"Hey, you okay?" Luke asked with actual concern. This surprised several people.

"Ion… you used Daathic fonic artes aboard the Tartarus, didn't you?" Jade implied.

"That thing you did back at the cheagle's place?" Luke asked stupidly.

"I'm sorry. My body just isn't built to use Daathic fonic artes. A fair bit of time has passed, so I thought I'd recovered but…" Ion trailed off.

"Let's rest for awhile. At this rate, we risk shortening Ion's life." Jade went and sat down under a tree. The others soon followed. Syora broke out into a short but descriptive explanation of the situation to Guy.

"… So, you're an emissary on a mission to prevent war. But why would Mohs want to start a war anyway?' Guy asked.

"I'm afraid that's confidential to the order. I can't talk about it." Ion apologized sadly.

"Oh, come on!" Luke huffed.

"Who cares. All we need do is keep him from successfully taking Ion and deliver the letter. We won't let him interfere." Syora said in a frustrated and impatient voice.

"You've sure got yourself wrapped up in a mess here Luke…" Guy sighed.

"By the way, who are you?' Ion asked.

"Oh, right, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? I'm Guy, a servant in house Fabre." he shook hands with Jade then Ion. But when Tear came up he jumped back shouting.

"What?' She asked, a little confused. Syora even looked confused at him. Why was he jumping away from her?

"Guy doesn't like women." Luke explained.

"I'd say it looks more like a phobia." Jade said.

"this could so go under venustraphobia…" Syora added

"S-sorry… it's nothing personal… it's just…" Guy stuttered.

"If it helps, you don't have to think of me as a woman." Tear stepped closer twice but ended up with the same result. "… Fine, I'll keep my distance. Will that take care of it?"

"Sorry…"

"If you serve house Fabre, you must be from Kimlasca. Did you come looking for Luke?" Jade changed to subject.

"Yes, under orders from Duke Fabre. We knew he'd disappeared into Malkuth territory. I went by land from Chesedonia while Dorian General Grants crossed the sea and started searching from Kaitzur." Guy confirmed.

"Master Van's looking for me too?!" Luke shouted excitedly like a little kid.

"… My brother's here?" Tear didn't sound very happy.

"Your brother? You mean…" Guy was cut off when the sound of clanking armor could be heard and some oracle knights showed up.

"Oh, dear. It looks like we've run out of time to chat.: Jade's voice sounded like he was having fun. Syora put Kiro down and ran up to Jade.

"Th-those are people…' Luke stuttered.

"Luke, stay back! You know you won't be able to kill them!" Tear shouted as she brought out her staff.

"You won't get away!" Shouted one of the knights.

There was a knight for everyone. Jade finished his off with a stab in the neck. Tear and Guy were done as well. Jade saw Syora cleanly break here opponents neck and leave him there. The only one that couldn't finish off his was Luke.

"Luke, finish him!" Jade shouted at the young noble.

Luke raised his sword and closed his eyes. At that moment, the fallen knight recovered and knocked the sword out of Luke's hand. Luke was now on the ground, cowering away.

"Luke, snap out of it!" guy shouted as he ran forward.

Luke couldn't move. He was paralyzed with fear. Just as the knight's sword came down to kill him, Tear jumped in the way. Guy finished off the soldier before Tear hit the ground with a sickening thud. She was bleeding pretty bad but the wound was superficial.

"Tear… I-I…" Luke couldn't say anything more.

"You idiot…" Tear scolded quietly.

They all decided to rest that night. They highly doubted that any more knights would show up that night. Some of them were happy for the break but Syora was down right pissed off. Jade noticed this but was too busy speaking with Ion to do anything about it. Once night fell, Syora made some curry. Then watched as Luke went and talked with everyone. She didn't bother to listen. Her anger had only slightly subsided.

Tear was the last person that Luke talked to. After their short conversation, they went to bed. Syora stayed up near the fire. She didn't feel like sleeping just yet. She want, no, needed to get to St. Binah as soon as possible. Their unexpected camp out wasn't helping. She took out and empty bottle from her pouch and looked at it sadly.

"What's gotten you so impatient?" Jade asked out of nowhere.

"Nothing." Syora answered.

"Don't lie to me."

"I don't like the fact that we had to stop. We could've been half way to St. Binah by now." Syora complained.

"It's only one night. You can wait, can't you?" Jade squeezed her hand gently.

"Yea, well I'm tired of waiting!" Syora shouted while knocking Jade on his back. She was towering over him, her form halfway changed to her wolf form. Her teeth were already sharp as she snarled at him. She seemed to recall her senses and stalked off while changing back into human form. She didn't even bother to apologize.

Jade sat up again, rather shocked at what had just happened. He noticed an empty bottle on the ground and picked it up. The label was faded so he could barely read it. When he had finally figured out what it said, he cursed and threw the bottle down in anger and sadness. How did he not realize this sooner? Why was he such an idiot, a smart idiot, but and idiot non the less.

Jade waited up the night for Syora, but she never returned. He was now very worried about her. What if she had gotten hurt out there on her own. All his fears became groundless once he saw her on the road ahead. She was waiting for them with Kiro. She walked in the back of the group with a rather distant expression. Jade fell behind to walk with her.

"I'm sorry, about last night." Syora apologized.

Jade didn't say anything and didn't indicate in anyway that he had heard her. She was about to apologize again when he took her hand in his and smiled warmly at her. She blushed and they walked on to St. Binah in silence.

**St. Binah…**

"It seems the God generals made it here first." Syora said in a hushed voice.

And sure enough, the god generals were waiting at the front while checking the carriages that came in.

"We're from Engeve, we came with the new food supplies." said the driver.

"Alright, go on in." Said the knight.

"There's another one on it's way." the driver told the knight before moving on.

"Did you here that?" Ion asked everyone.

"Let's stop us a carriage, shall we?' Syora said in a mischievous voice, her bad mood apparently over.

They went back the way they came and hid on the side of the road until another cart carriage came. Luke jumped in front of it, yelling for it to stop. It pulled over and Rose recognized the group.

"May we hide in the back of your cart until we reach the plaza of St. Binah?" Syora asked politely.

"Well, you must have your reasons. Hop in." Rose said goodheartedly.

The group got off inside the town walls. Syora ran off somewhere while Jade took everyone to the military headquarters. It didn't take them very long to return to the town. Jade saw Syora with a crying child and he walked over to her. The child sobbed somewhat incoherent words.

"Do you know Jade the Necromancer? My daddy died and I heard he could bring people back from the dead."

"It's okay…" Syora tried to calm him down.

"If you meet him, can you pass him a message from me? I want him to help bring my daddy home."

"I'll tell him.' Jade said with his usual fake smile he uses in public, but only Syora and Peony could tell the difference.

"Thank you!!" the boy cried and ran off. Syora glared at Jade for tricking the poor child. There was no way that he could bring people back from the dead.

"Jade! How could you?!" Syora shouted.

"Sometimes, giving hope is the only way to help people get over a loss." Jade said in an even voice.

Syora huffed at him. She didn't like her own words turned against her like that but she had to agree. He took her hand and they went over to the others. They didn't say anything about the strange action Jade was doing as they headed over to the gate. They stopped as they saw that the god generals had yet to leave.

"Have you found fon master Ion?' Legretta asked the oracle knight.

"It doesn't appear that he's entered St. Binah." the knight answered.

"Those people with Ion are the ones that killed mommy… my liger friends told me. I'll never forgive them." Arietta said in a gloomy voice.

"What about that fon master guardian they said was hanging around here?" Sync asked.

"She appears to have made contact with the Malkuth military."

"If I hadn't let that necromancer get the better of me, Anise would have never gotten away. I'm sorry." Largo apologized.

"Hahahahahahahaaa! That's why I told you! the only one who can defeat that beastly Jade is the elegant servant of the gods. The esteemed member of the oracle knight's six god generals, yours truly, Dist the rose." dist laughed.

"You mean Dist the reaper.' Sync corrected.

"How is one so beautiful as myself a reaper and not a rose?"

"There's no point in dwelling on the past. What do we do now, Sync?" Legretta thankfully changed the subject.

"Hey!" Dist shouted in frustration at being ignored.

"Withdraw the troops from Engeve and St. Binah.' Sync ordered.

"But…!" Largo tried to protest.

"Your wounds still haven't healed yet. The necromancer almost killed you. Why don't you take a break? Besides, the only way for them to cross the border is through Kaitzur. If we stay here and antagonize the Malkuth military any further, it could spark a diplomatic incident."

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!" Dist shouted at them.

"Let's return to the Tartarus." Legretta ordered and left.

"First division, withdraw!" Largo ordered before leaving with Sync.

"Grrr… You're all just jealous of my intelligence and beauty!" Dist accused before also leaving.

"Damn… Largo survived." Jade cursed his luck.

"This is the first time I've seen the six god generals." Guy commented.

"Who are they?" Luke asked.

"The six executive officers of the oracle knights." Ion answered.

"But there were only five."

"Legretta the quick, Arietta the wild, Dist the reaper, Largo the black lion, and Sync the tempest. The only one missing was Asch the bloody." (Guy)

"Their Van's immediate subordinates." Tear told Luke.

"Their master Van's?!" Luke shouted in surprise.

"Well, now that that's over, let's head for Kaitzur, shall we?" Jade's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"you're unbelievable…" (Guy)

"I'm sorry Jade, but can we rest here tonight?" Ion asked in a weak tired voice.

"Of course."

**That night…**

Syora sat on the roof of the inn. She looked at the beautiful full moon they were having. Because she was technically half wolf, she had the strange urge to howl at it. The frigid breeze blew on her face and she pulled out the vile she had picked up from the lab. It contained 500 large white pills in it. She ate two and put the vile away.

"When were you planning on telling me about those?" Jade asked out of thin air, making her jump in surprise.

"I didn't mean to keep them a secret but you were always so busy., I didn't want to burden you with my problems." She said in a sad voice.

"When did this start?" He asked her as he sat down next to her.

"… Last year. It seems I'm not only falling apart but I'm also going crazy. It's so difficult to control my anger now and I don't know why."

Jade put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. He was right. She had begun dissipating after all. As much as he wanted to, he was unable to help her other than comforting her. At least there was a way to postpone her eventual disappearance.

"Don't worry though. There's a way to cure it." Syora said.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked, confused.

"Melody's on it." was all she would say.

**CP: So what did you think?? I wonder if I should get them to be a bit more intimate…?**

**Peony: Definitely!! It would put a twist to it!**

**CP: Really?**

**Syora: Thank you Culinaromancer and TechNomaNcer28 for reviewing once again!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CP: Finally back in Grand Chokmah! This is like my favorite city in the entire game!**

**Peony: Oh really? Why is that?**

**CP: Because it's not a depressing place like Baticul and it's a wonderful place to be.**

**Syora: I like it too! Only because Jade lives there though.**

**Melody: CP owns only the unfamiliar.**

"Lady Syora! Lady Melody! Where are you?!" Called one of the maids.

She ran through the house looking through every door she could find. Sometimes she wished the Curtiss manor was much, much smaller than it was. It was not only difficult to get around but it made the best place for people to hide. Now she was probably going to get fired for being unable to locate Syora and Melody for the Emperor's dinner party.

"What's wrong, Mary?" asked Vivi, another maid.

"Oh, I can't seem to find the mistresses. Have you seen them?" Mary asked tiredly.

"Ah, they're in the garden. Don't worry though. Diana and I have already dressed them for tonight."

"Thank goodness! Then I'll just get back to work."

Mary return to the 'gossip room' that Jade had provided them. He found that most of his maids quit faster if they didn't have a place to talk about their problems. The longest maid he has ever had was Mary and she had been employed with him for two years now. The other three were varying between six months and a year and a half.

Mary sat down and got something to drink. The other two maids were also in the room. Mary had brown hair, Vivi had coal black, Diana had pink hair while Ri had blonde hair. They were the maids of Curtiss manor. Thankfully, they were paid more than most maids because they had to deal with Jade. He wasn't exactly the easiest person to work for. Most maids left of broken hearts.

"You look awful! What happened?" Diana asked.

"I was running around looking for Syora and Melody. You know how they like to disappear."

"I remember the first time they disappeared on us. I thought for sure that the Colonel would skin us alive!" Ri agreed.

"Yes. They've only been here for a month, but they've caused such a headache." (Mary)

"But they're both very sweet. They always apologize and take the fall for our mistakes." (Diana)

"I remember when they first got here. I thought for sure that the Colonel had brought home a toy for sadistic pleasure." (Mary)

**Flash back…**

_Jade walked into his manner with Syora and Melody walking behind him. Peony had returned to the castle to tell his advisors about what had happened. The four maids of his manor were waiting at the door. They all gasped at Syora and Melody. The two of them were covered in dirt and blood after all. Jade didn't really notice anymore. He turned to Mary._

"_Get them cleaned up. They've had a long trip." then he turned to Vivi and Diana "Please prepare a room for them."_

_The maids bowed as he left. They also noticed the sad face that Syora made when he left and misunderstood completely. The maids all felt sorry for the two young girls. All of them assuming that the Colonel had brought them here for horrible reasons. Syora soon got over it though and smiled kindly at the maids. They smiled back. Melody was long gone from Syora's side. She was looking at the magnificent inside fountain in the middle of the room.It had three layers. The bottom layer was a large flower with small animal squirting out water. The second layer was three men holding up the third layer which was a woman spraying water from the palm of her hand. The fountain was very tall and large. There were even fish in the water._

**Present…**

"They seemed so innocent." (Diana)

The maids were thoughtful for a bit when the door slammed open and Vivi came rushing in. "You won't believe what just happened!" Vivi shouted as the door shut behind her.

**What just happened…**

Vivi walked to the garden, as it was almost time for the emperor to show up. She had to retrieve Syora and Melody so that they could greet him. Jade wasn't even home. He would be escorting the emperor to the manor himself.

Vivi looked around but couldn't find the two. The next thing she knew, she was tripping over the two gowns she had provided for the two girls. She picked them up, alarmed. She looked around and was beginning to panic again when she heard a familiar shout. But we hen did he arrive? Vivi ran toward the shout and found a ghastly sight. Syora was hugging Jade while Melody was hopping around non other than Emperor Peony. Te fact that the two men had come to the manor without notice was surprising enough but what really surprised Vivi was that both Syora and Melody were in their undergarment without shame. In fact, they didn't even seem to know that it was uncivilized to be so open.

Vivi ran over to them and bowed while apologizing. Jade's face was impassive (as usual) while Peony's was slightly red. "I'm so sorry!" Vivi shouted.

"Syora, why aren't you wearing your dress?" Jade asked in a monotone. Peony knew he was trying his best to control his emotions.

"Because it's stuffy and hard to move in!" Syora pouted with an extremely cute face. It made it very hard to look at her with a straight face. Who would have thought Jade had a fetish for cute things. Heck, even Jade didn't know.

"-sigh- Then please, just put on some clothes." Jade strained to keep an even voice.

"Oookaay." Syora said in a somewhat sad and disappointed tone before running off. Melody was running after her in a flash.

**Gossip room…**

"Oh my goodness. They really did that?!" (Diana)

"Yes and I thought I was gonna get fired! Thank goodness that he simply dismissed me to continue on with my work."

**Dining room…**

Syora and melody had redressed in their own styles. They were both in the clothes that Peony had designed for them though. Melody was in a white long sleeved pirate shirt and a brown leather corset. She also had on a short skirt that had two belts that hung in an 'X' shape from skulls on either side. Her boots were brown and all the way up to her thighs. It somehow seemed her style but she also wore pretty things. Skirts were all Melody styles.

Syora on the other hand was wearing a small white tube top that left her shoulders and stomach bare. It only covered her chest area. She had on long black baggy pants and steel toed boots. Fingerless black gloves went all the way past her elbows. A leather collar was around her neck. It wasn't completely closed off and the tips were metal. Once again, it suited her but she too also occasionally wore dresses. Both of them had their hair down.

"Well then, how was your day?" Peony asked them as they sat down to dinner.

"A lot of fun! We had so much time running around the place! This is the first time I've ever felt so free!" Melody launched into talking.

Syora smiled. Melody always got like this when Peony was around. She also seemed to be the only person that could keep Peony from wandering off topic. The chefs brought in the first course and Jade sat quietly listening to Melody and Peony chat. He never really talked all that much anyway. Syora normally stayed silent as well, since the only person she really wanted to talk to was normally as mute as a rock.

The night wore on and they eventually moved to the living room. Melody and Jade were talking animatedly. They seemed to be the perfect match since they got along so well and could talk about anything. Jade on the other hand only talked to Syora in private. She was kind of jealous at Melody for having someone she liked that was just as open as she was.

"Melody, could I speak to you in privet?" Peony asked after a while.

"Of course!" Melody chimed and dragged him out to the lamp lit garden, leaving Syora alone with Jade.

They were silent for several minutes. Neither wanting to start or knowing how to. Jade eventually took the initiative. "Peony and I are arranging for the two of you to be tutored." it wasn't the best thing to start with but it was a start.

"O-oh. I guess that would be fun…" Syora wasn't much of the studying type but if it would help her spend more time with Jade later on then he was all for it.

The room was silent again. An awkward air was floating in the room. Syora, lacking knowledge of Jade was unable to start an interesting conversation.

"Well then, I'll be off to bed." Jade started.

"But what of Peony?" Syora asked. It wasn't like Jade to leave Guests unattended, especially Peony.

"Melody will take care of him." Jade walked up stairs. Syora followed him with her gaze when an idea popped into her head. She smiled to herself before disappearing from the room as well.

**One month later…**

Jade woke early in the morning to meet the same fate as every morning for the past month. Syora was clinging to him in her sleep. He wasn't sure how she even got in the room. He had five locks on the door but she always managed to get into the room with out so much as brushing the locks. He was starting to wonder if she could transform into a mouse too. The windows were also locked so she didn't come through there.

Jade threw the covers off since it was too hot to have them on anymore. Syora added body heat which made it uncomfortably hot under the covers. Though he had to admit that he somewhat enjoyed the unexpected company. He had spent so many years alone that he didn't feel lonely any more but he was sure that if Syora didn't come to sleep with him he might feel it again.

"How is it you always get in this room?" He asked under his breath, not expecting an answer since she looked to be asleep.

"I can phase through walls. Mel can too." Sy answered sleepily. Jade was pretty glad at the moment that Syora didn't know how to lie.

_That explains how she got out of her cell to take revenge. Now all I need to know is what else she can do._ Jade unwrapped her arms and got out of bed. He was already late. Work was waiting for him.

"Shopping…?" Syora asked.

He turned to look at her to be attacked by the saddest and cutest face he had ever laid eyes on. Then he remembered that he promised to take her shopping today. After rubbing his temples for a few seconds he nodded. She immediately perked up and hugged him.

"Alright! Just go and get ready." Jade said while trying to dislodge her.

Syora kissed him on the cheek and ran out of his room. After breakfast, they went out to the city. Syora barely ever had the chance to go shopping anymore. Melody had moved into the castle at Peony's request so she had no shopping partner. Now a days, she only saw Melody during their afternoon classes together at the palace. They learned a lot faster than normal people so they only need to stay half the day. They've already learned three years work in one month. At this rate, there was a chance that they would reach Jade's level in a year or two.

"Jade! Look! What are these?" Syora asked while pointing to the grocery store.

"They're ingredients for cooking." Jade answered.

"Cooking? Do you know how to cook?"

"Only enough to survive.'

"Can you teach me?"

"Syora, I think it better if we hired a cook to teach you."

"Please?" Syora gave him her puppy eyes of doom.

"-sigh- Fine." he just didn't know how to say no. it sometimes felt like she was a master conspirator who always knew how to get what she wanted.

**CP: I'm so sorry if that was boring. It'll get interesting again later. I kind of go brain dead when there's nothing to do and stuff.**

**Jade: Perhaps you could fall into a coma and never wake up.**

**CP: That's just mean!!**

**Syora: Jade! Don't be mean!**

**Jade: …**

**CP: Anyways, can anyone give me some ideas?? I'm like dead out. And thank you Culinaromancer and TechNomaNcer28 for reviewing once again!!**


	8. Chapter 8

"A liger

**CP: Back to the story line in the game.**

**Melody: So when do I show up again?**

**CP: Don't know. Maybe in chapter nine or ten.**

**Jade: How is it you not know when you're the writer?**

**CP: Memory loss…?**

**Peony: CP owns only the unfamiliar.**

"We have to cross this?! I don't want to get my shoes wet!" Luke complained yet again.

Syora pretty much wanted to strangle the spoiled brat at this point. She huffed and trotted ahead. Jade sighed tiredly as he watched the noble glare at the river. The bridge was out and they did indeed have to cross it by foot. Thank goodness that it was shallow.

"Luke, would I be correct in assuming you have no idea how to use fonon fields to your advantage? Or at all?" Jade asked.

"Eh?" Luke might as well have been talking to a dog since he didn't seem to understand anything Jade had said.

"A field of fonons will help amplify your artes." Jade continued patiently.

"Those are the things you use, right?" Luke asked like a little kid who was getting a shiny new toy. But that all changed with his next statement. "Why should I bother learning them?"

"Fonic artes are some of the most powerful types of artes. Everything that exists is created from fonons. You'd do good to remember that. Unless you wish to remain as unintelligent as a three year old." Syora explained while walking back to the group after she had realized that they had stopped.

"Who asked you?! What could you possibly know?! You don't even use them!" Luke tried to defend himself.

"Luke!" Tear and Guy exclaimed.

"I can't believe you're like m-"

"Syora!" Jade interrupted before she could finish what she was about to say. She glared at him and walked on ahead. Jade sighed. He would have to talk to her later. Right now, Luke commanded his full attention.

"Syora, wait! You shouldn't go on alone, you could get hurt!" Ion shouted as he followed her.

Jade and Tear tried their best to stay as patient as possible while teaching Luke. He slowly, but surely understood what he was being taught. Once that was over with, Jade went looking for Ion and Syora. He was more worried for Syora than Ion.

The group reached the river but saw no sign of Ion or Syora. They wouldn't have crossed first. Syora wasn't that reckless when she became angry. The others began to cross to see if they were on the middle island. Jade was in the very back. He didn't notice when a quiet figure came up behind him. He was suddenly pushed into the water. Unable to regain balance on the slippery rocks, he fell in. Syora was laughing at him with all her heart. Everyone else began to laugh as well.

"Very funny. Now help me up." Jade said to her.

Syora stretched out a hand to pull him up but he pulled her down instead. On her way down, she grabbed onto Ion, who grabbed Luke, who grabbed Guy who grabbed onto Tear, pulling them all into the water. There was a pause when they all starred at each other before bursting out into laughter. Jade was simply amused. They all eventually began to splash each other with water. They had all forgotten about their mission to Kaitzur for the time being.

They all eventually reached the other side, drenched and tired. Syora clung to Jade once they reached land and soon let go shouting "You're all wet and cold!"

"And whose fault is that?" He asked with a smile.

"Guilty as charged!" Syora raised her hand, not sounding remorseful in the least.

Jade laughed slightly and got up. He walked up to the rest of the group, then noticed that Syora hadn't moved. She had a blank expression on her face. He walked up to her with a worried look. After a few minutes of trying to snap her out of it, she came back to her senses. "Dist is going to attack the ship!" Syora said in an unbelieving tone of voice.

"…" Jade had no idea what she was talking about. Syora had never told him about this ability yet and she didn't want to. She instead smiled wryly and he smiled back. He was completely fooled into thinking that she was only trying to see his reaction.

"A liger!" Syora shouted before running a head of the group once more.

"There's someone behind them as well." Jade stated.

"It's arietta the wild. They've found us…" Guy said in an uptight voice.

"I won't let you get away." Arietta said in a pathetically lonely voice.

"Arietta please let us go. You understand don't you? We can't let this war happen." Ion begged the god general.

"I…I want to help you Ion… but those people are my enemies!"

"Arietta, they aren't bad people."

"Yes… yes they are… they killed mommy!"

"What are you talking about? When did we ever do something like that?" Luke asked.

"The liger queen. We did in fact kill her 'adoptive' mother." Syora pointed out.

"Mommy's home was burned, so she moved into the cheagles woods. She was just trying to protect her children, my brothers and sisters…" Arietta explained.

"But, she's human…" Tear looked at Ion.

"She was raised by monsters after losing her parents in the hod war. She was recruited for the oracle knights because of her ability to communicate with monsters. Syora was also offered a position as a god general." Ion answered.

"Yes but I rather disliked most of the people there." Syora made a point not to mention that she didn't want to do it because she didn't want to leave Jade.

"Then the liger we killed was…" Luke trailed off.

"That was mommy! I'll never forgive you! I'll chase you to the ends of the earth and kill you!"

Arietta was about to attack when the ground began to shake. Syora lost her balance and was I her monster form trying to balance herself in the blink of an eye. Everyone except Jade was gaping at her. She sighed heavily. She really didn't want them to find out but her transformation was reflexive at times. Jade was sure to be angry later.

"Colonel wh-" Guy tried to ask.

"It's an earthquake!" Jade quickly said to avoid the question.

"Miasma!" Syora shouted, transforming back to human form with great effort.

"Oh no! The miasma is deadly poison!" Ion said the obvious.

"Aah!" Arietta screamed before collapsing.

"This stuff kills you if you breathe it?!" Luke asked in a panicked voice.

"If you don't inhale a large amount over a long period of time, you'll be okay. Let's just get out of—" Syora explained before their way was cut off by the poison gas. She looked at Jade. She would survive the miasma because she was immune but what was the point of living without Jade?

"Now what do we do?! We can't run away!" Luke shouted.

" …" Tear began to sing and the ground began to stop shaking.

"Fonic hymns at a time like this?"

"Wait jade, that song… it's one of Yulia's fonic hymns!"

"The miasma disappeared!"

"I've applied a vibration identical to the inherent vibration of the miasma." Tear told everyone.

"Could you say that in Ispanian please?" Syora asked.

"It's a temporary shield. It won't last long."

"The seven fonic hymns left behind by Yulia… I've heard rumors of them, but… I heard they were too difficult for anyone to decipher…" Jade said in wonder.

"Worry about that later. We need to get out of here." Guy ordered.

"… Yes." Jade said reluctant to let the matter rest.

Jade walked toward Arietta with his spear in hand.

"Hey stop! Why do you have to kill her?!" Luke ran to block his path.

"If we let her live, she'll come after us again."

"But how can you kill someone unconscious and defenseless?"

"…you really are soft." Tear said in a low voice.

"Shut up, you cold—"

"Jade, please let her go. Arietta was originally one of my Fon master guardians." Ion begged

"… Very well."

"You don't mind if we at least move her so that the miasma won't hit her if it comes back, do you?" Guy asked.

"I don't think I can complain about that, seeing how I'm already letting her live."

"It won't hold much longer." Tear warned the group.

"Let's go." Said Ion and the group walked on.

It seemed to take forever for them to reach halfway. They set up camp in the middle of the road. They were just too lazy to be considerate of other travelers at the moment. Syora and Jade went off to look for some firewood, leaving everyone there on their own. Syora hoped that Guy and Tear were enough to protect the camp for a while. She knew better than to rely on Luke.

"What happened to the trust you had for me?" Jade asked her as they walked.

"What do you mean? I still trust you like I always have." Syora said without looking at him, fore she was bending down to pick u a pile of sticks.

"Then why were you hiding something so important? And why do I feel like you're still hiding something."

"You're imagining things. What could I possibly be hiding?"

"Look at me and tell me to my face." Jade said while taking her chin with his fingers.

She looked him in the eyes. Her heart ached as she lied right there to his face. "I'm hiding nothing."

He felt his heart squeeze as he saw her lie right there. He hadn't expected her to. But he also believed that she wouldn't lie to him so casually. There was a lie and an important reason, or at least it was important to her, for lying. He vowed to himself that he would find out for sure before ever mentioning it to her again. So he smiled and kissed her tenderly on the lips before whispering "I trust you."

**Kaitzur…**

Syora felt a little depressed when they finally made it to Kaitzur. She hadn't expected Jade to ask her a question like that. It hurt to have to lie to him like that. Especially to his face. Perhaps it would be best to just tell him the truth but if she did, would he be very understanding?

"Oh, come on! You have to let me through! I lost my papers and my passport!" Syora heard a familiar voice yell.

Syora looked up to see Anise yelling at the guard at the border. She seemed very pissed too. This made for lots of fun. Syora loved to pick on Anise. It was because Anise always rose to her bait. She ran over to the rest of the group. Ion was re-explaining what happened on the Tartarus.

"The poor thing must have been terrified. She screamed 'I'll kill you bastards!' as she fell."

"Really? Well I think I would have been more scared of an ant. Oracle knights are rather wimpy." Syora teased Anise.

"That's mean! We are not wimpy!"

"Then how could you get knocked through a port hole and allow Ion to be taken?"

"That-That's no fair!"

"Now, now, settle down kids. We have a mission to complete" Jade interrupted.

Syora stuck her tongue out at Anise. Anise practically had smoke coming out of her nose like an angry bull. It was extremely hard for Syora not to laugh out loud. Jade saw this and smiled in amusement. He was glad that Syora was back in good spirits. Things had been a little dramatic lately.

Syora's smile abruptly disappeared as she sensed something from high above. It seemed familiar but she couldn't quite place the feel of the aura. A figure with long red hair suddenly jumped down from ledge over the border. It attacked Luke, who parried. Syora then recognized the figure as Asch. He was about to attack again when Van showed up and blocked his path.

"Asch, what are you doing? I didn't order this."

"Out of the way Van!" Asch shouted angrily.

"Go back Asch."

"Tch. Fine." And Asch disappeared.

"Master Van!" Luke cried.

"Luke, that parry was pathetic."

"Yes master!" Luke didn't seem to notice the insult.

"Van!" Tear brought her knives out and was ready to attack.

"Calm down. You're mistaken. I'll be waiting at the inn when you're ready to talk." Van said and stepped away.

"Yea, calm down. I mean just how blood thirsty are you?" Luke said while following after Van.

Tear sighed and put her weapons away before following the others to the inn. Syora was the only one to stay behind. She shook her head at Jade when he turned to look at her. He then shrugged and went inside. Syora let out a breath of relief and headed out of the town and to the nearby forest where Asch and Arietta were waiting for her.

"Well" Asch asked.

"Here." Syora grudgingly handed over and envelope.

"Don't forget the rest, as you promised."

"It will only stay valid until that condition is fulfilled."

"Heh. You might as well have signed a contract to help us forever."

"He'll say it."

"Yea, before you die. Face it replica, he's unable to love a mistake of nature such as you." With that, Asch left with the documents that Syora had swiped from the Malkuth base.

Arietta looked at Syora with understanding before leaving as well. Syora went back to Kaitzur just in time to see that the rest were waiting for her to cross the border. They had just received passports from Van.

**CP: So what do you think? I'm going to get them a bit more intimate as the chapters go on.**

**Syora: Wow, I'm the bad guy now? That was surprising.**

**Melody: Syora! How could you betray Jade like that!**

**Syora: Don't ask me. Ask CP, she made me betray him.**

**Melody: well?**

**CP: You'll find out eventually. Maybe around Akzeriuth.**

**Peony: Once again, thank you Culinaromancer and TechNomaNcer28 for your wonderfully inspiring reviews!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CP: I am sooooooooooooo SORRY!! My internet is down and I'm posting this from my friend's house.**_

_**Jade: Tardiness is not something you should become accustomed to.**_

_**CP: I'M SO SORRY!!**_

_**Jade: -sigh- Cp owns only the unfamiliar…**_

"_There are many examples of animals that live and have evolved together, forming a beneficial association with one another. Symbiosis is a term given to several different relationships between two organisms. If two organisms interact so that one…" the professor babbled on and on._

_Melody and Syora smiled at each other before aiming their paper balls at the professor. As unsuspecting as always, the professor was bombarded student's notes that were rolled up in a ball._

"_Stop that!" he scolded them._

"_-giggle- Loosen up professor Howl." Melody giggled._

"_-sigh- I see I won't be getting much into you two today. You'll both do today's lesson for homework, now get out of here." he said in a kind angry voice._

"_Thank you!" they said together and kissing him on either cheek, they bolted out of the room._

_The two ran back into the room and grabbed their books before once again bolting through the door. They first stopped at Jade's manor to drop off their books before running through the city at top speed. They played a game of 'Dodge the citizens'. both of them were supposed to race through the city without bumping into anyone. The person who bumped into the most people by the time they reached the castle lost. They were currently tied at 364 wins each._

_The towns people learned to stay still when they started racing. It wasn't worth it to try and dodge the girls when they were the ones trying to do it. As long as they stayed still then they didn't normally get hit. Some got close calls but the girls were very good at this game._

"_I'm going to win this time!" Melody laughed._

"_No way! I'm keeping my title!" Syora rivaled._

_The castle and Peony came into view. He waved at them as he saw them and Melody's speed increased (Syora was surprised that it was possible). In the end, Melody made it to the castle first because of Peony._

"_Peony!!" Melody chimed as she glomped the emperor. _

"_Peony! I can't believe it! Why did you have to be here?! Because of you, Melody won!" Syora pouted._

"_Ha ha ha… you always have next year." Peony laughed._

"_-sigh- Where's Jade?" Syora asked with a warm smile._

"_I'm afraid he's still on the last mission I sent him on. But don't worry, he wouldn't dare miss your birthdays." Peony apologized. "Come on, let's do something fun while we wait."_

_Peony led the way into the castle. Melody skipped after Peony like a puppy. Syora didn't budge from where she stood. She sat down on the steps and waited for her knight in shining armor to show up._

_This would be her second birthday. She remembered when she first learned of what it was. Jade had bought her a charm bracelet. She hadn't taken it off once since then._

_Syora looked at the bracelet with happy thoughts. She watched as the little devil and angels dangled from her wrist. He definitely had strange tastes when it came to presents, but that was what she like about him the most. His presents always made her feel good about existing. Many people had made it clear that she wasn't supposed to be born._

"_Good afternoon, Syora." Franz greeted._

"_Hi Franz. What's happening?'_

"_Nothing much, you?"_

"_Waiting for Jade."_

"_Good luck with that.'_

'_Hm?'_

"_Forget it. See you later."_

"_Bye!''_

_More peopled greeted her as they passed in and out of the castle. She wasn't known for waiting on the steps but she did like to wait by the city entrance. Many people felt sorry for her. Jade was infamous for being a very cold hearted man. They all thought that she would soon be heart broken like so many before her._

_Jade worked often and had few designated days off. Once every six months and it was only for a few days. If he was lucky, a week. Sometimes he would be back after four months, but rarely. It had been this way for the past year and a half. Syora had finally gotten used to the whole thing. She waited and waited and waited but it was getting dark and Jade still hadn't shown up._

"_Come inside. He'll be here soon, I'm sure of it." Peony said from behind her._

_He had come out to check on her since she was out there for a long time. Syora smiled at him but shook her head. She would wait for him even if it meant freezing to death in the cold._

"_Okay, but don't stay out too late." Peony said before heading back inside._

_Jade walked as fast as he could. The city was pretty much empty at the moment. He only had himself to blame for arriving at three in the morning. He hoped Syora wouldn't be angry at him for this. The castle lights came into view at long last. He broke into a run and came to an abrupt stop at the foot of the stairs. Syora was asleep on the steps. She looked beautiful in her sleep and birthday gown. No doubt it was from Peony. It was a red knee length flurry gown. It had spaghetti straps lined with diamonds and petal strips on the lower part of the dress. She was also wearing red heels with the straps criss-crossing all the way up to her knees. Plenty of cleavage. The design was definitely Peony's work of art._

_Jade sighed in relief. He was glad that no one had decided to kidnap her in her sleep. He lifted her into his arms and began heading back to his manor. She didn't even stir. If he didn't know better, he could have said he was dead. Jade mentally punched himself for even thinking the thought. He couldn't believe that he would actually think she could die so easily._

_Jade placed her on his bed. He was far too lazy to take her to her own room and the company wouldn't be half bad. Jade fell asleep not long after his head hit the pillow. His final thoughts of the day were that he had to make up the lost day to Syora even if it killed him._

_Jade woke to an unpleasant scene before him. Syora was awake and hugging her knees, rocking back and forth. Her face was looking towards the balcony. Jade knew this pose. She often fell into it when she cried. She was definitely crying. He sat up and put his glasses back on before gently putting a hand on her shoulder._

"_What's wrong?" He asked concerned._

"…"

"_I'm sorry about yesterday. I promise I'll make it up to you." Jade was rather surprised at himself. He never apologized. At least not genuinely meaning it._

"_Really?" Syora asked as she wiped away her tears._

"_Definitely." He pecked her on her forehead. "Happy belated birthday.''_

_Jade held out a small box. Syora took it with a broad smile on her face. She was so easy to please sometimes. She opened the box. It was a pair of beautiful crystal blue earrings that matched what she normally wore. She put them on immediately._

"_Thank you!" She glomped Jade, kissing him on the lips at the same time._

"_All right already. Let's go eat breakfast, change and go do whatever it is you want to do."_

_The maids seemed very cheerful today for some strange reason. They always did when Syora was. They had taken a great liking to her and hated it when she was upset. They would normally blame Jade entirely for the notion. Jade found it relaxing and financially beneficial. None of the maids quit because they didn't want to leave her in the hands of the cold snake known as Jade Curtiss. She had quite the effect on people. Her and Melody._

_-knock, knock, knock-_

_Syora skipped over and answered the door before any of the four maids could do so. Peony and Melody were paying her a surprise visit. It was most likely that they came because they were worried about her. Disappearing from palace grounds without warning did that to people._

"_Good, you made it home safely." Peony sounded very relieved._

"_Of course. Jade brought me back last night." Syora said as she let her guests in._

_As if on queue, Jade came into the hallway. He looked pleased and disappointed at the same time. If Peony came then it normally meant he had a job for Jade. Either that or he came for a visit with nothing particular in mind._

"_Peony, I promised the day to Syora." Jade said seriously._

"_You did? Then I'm sorry to say that the Fon master has requested to meet Syora."_

"_I beg your pardon?" Jade asked stupidly. (who knew?)_

_Jade looked at Syora. She looked really spaced out. "Daath sounds fun." She finally said._

_**Daath…**_

_Syora went from shop to shop. Daath was new to her and full of interesting things. Since she had never been out of Grand Chokma since her arrival, she wanted to savor every moment of this trip. She didn't care if it was for business or not. Syora planned on having fun once her business with the Fon master was over. The thing she was looking forward to the most was spending time with Jade. She knew that it wouldn't last for long and that saddened her. It would have been easier to just let her go with him on his jobs. She could fight but for some unknown reason, Jade didn't want to take her. He would always use the 'it's too dangerous' excuse on her._

"_Perhaps we should save the shopping until after we meet with the Fon master?" Jade suggested._

_Ion met them in the first hall. He shook hands with both of them. Ion and Syora had met once before. Ion was passing through the forest near the city and saw her transform into a wolf. She was out hunting and it was a careless mistake. Or at least that was how Jade put it when he found out. She was a lot more careful about transforming these days._

"_I'm afraid that only Syora may enter the meeting room." Ion apologized politely to Jade._

"_No Jade…?' Syora looked sadly at Jade._

"_It'll be fine. I'll be waiting right here for your return." Jade reassured her._

"…_Okay." Syora followed Ion into the conference room._

_There were six other people sitting at the table. The first one was a guy in a pony tail. The second was a guy had long red hair. An idiotic looking guy with white hair was next. Then was a blonde girl. Next to her was a large man with a beard. The last one was a girl with pink hair, a doll and a shy demeanor. She sat in between Ion and Syora._

'_Well, let's get started. I am Largo and I will explain the responsibilities that come with being a god general."_

"_Just offer the job so we can leave!" the red head shouted._

"_Asch, choosing a new member is serious business." the blonde scolded._

_Largo continued with introducing everyone he knew. Then he launched into a very long, very boring lecture. Syora stopped listening after the first five minutes. No one else was listening either. He continued without even noticing that half the room had fallen asleep. He finally stopped talking after an hour or so._

"_Thank you, Largo. Now how about we get to know our possible new recruits?" Van said as soon as Largo had finished. "Let's start with you." He gestured to Syora. "What's your name? How old are you?"_

'_My name's Syora Orion. As of last weak, I am two years of age."_

"_A replica! I hate replicas!" Asch growled._

_Syora refused to feel intimidated by this clueless idiot. She smiled politely at him as if he had just complimented her and said "Then that's your problem."_

"_What did you say you st-"_

_Asch!" Ion looked at him with hard eyes. "Syora, who is your creator?" Ion asked kindly._

"_Deceased. You needn't worry about him. I am currently housed with Jade."_

"_Jade? Do you mean Jade Curtiss of the Malkuth imperial forces?" Dist asked eagerly._

"_The one and only."_

"_I can't believe that cold hearted bastard would look after a replica."_

_Syora's smile didn't twitch. She had learned a lot from Jade and there was a time and place for everything. At the moment she dearly wished she could pummel this rude, obnoxious man through the ground._

"_I suggest you leave your ungrounded insults to yourself."_

"_Why should I? I've known him since we were in school. He's always been jealous of my superior intellect."_

"_You jest. Jade is the most intellectual person I know. I doubt he would be jealous of a clown." Syora's smile had seemed to change a bit._

"_who wouldn't be jealous of moi? I'm far more beautiful than he is."_

"_Is it me or is that smile changing to an angry one?" Van whispered to Ion._

"_You need to stop…" Syora warned._

"_Or what? My name's Jade, and I can't even compare to the all so beautiful Dist. How I wish I could kiss his feet!"_

"_I said stop!" Syora screamed as she transformed into her wolf form. Her patience for this idiot had just run out. She approached him slowly. Her acidic saliva dripping to the floor and burning holes. Everyone at the table except Ion gasped. Dist squealed like a girl as he ran away._

"_Holy crap! What did she just do?!" Asch shouted._

"_That's the reason I wanted to recruit her." Ion announced. "But I think that someone needs to go get some help before she tears Dist apart."_

_Syora launched herself at Dist. Van came out of nowhere and blocked her attack with his sword. She bit down into the metal. It only remained in her mouth for a split second, before it melted at the part she was biting. Van would definitely need a new sword._

_Syora transformed back into her human form and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry but I must respectfully decline your offer Fon master." She bowed and left the room without another word._

_Everyone except Arietta glared at the cowering Dist._

_Syora slammed the door shut as she left. Fresh tears trickled down her soft cheeks as she tried to find Jade. She needed to find her safety net when things went wrong. Jade was just around the corner. She slammed into him, hugging him dearly. She cried into his chest making him all wet. He put a hand on her head and awkwardly hugged her back._

"_What happened?" Jade asked._

"_I hate that idiot!' Syora screamed into his chest._

"_What idiot? And hate is an awfully strong word to use."_

"_I don't care! I hate him!!"_

"_Now, now, calm down and tell me all about it."_

_Syora explained everything that happened in great detail. The only thing she didn't repeat was the lecture. It was too long and she wasn't listening to begin with. She also included every single thing about Dist without a single exaggeration._

"_Oh, then you can go ahead and hate him."_

_Syora looked at Jade with a confused face. She was very surprised. Out of how long she had known Jade, he had always treated the act of hating someone as a bad thing, so why did he not care if she hated this person? Jade knew what she was asking and explained the past he wish he didn't have. Syora listened intently and hated Dist even more as the story wore on. She was a little jealous but mostly just angry at Dist._

"_Now that that's over, why don't we take that shopping trip you were looking forward to?" Jade finished._

"_Yay! Let's go!!" Syora cheered up instantly._

_She took Jade by the hand and rushed out of the cathedral without a second thought._

_**CP: So what did you think?**_

_**Jade: A lot longer than expected.**_

_**Syora: It was fine to me.**_

_**CP: Well thank you my reviewers for the reviews and once again, I'm so sorry for the very slow update. I'll do my best to be faster but the internet won't be up for a while.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CP: Okay, I'm gonna make this very clear. I am not, under any circumstances, going to write the entirety of the game. I will skip certain parts of the game, if you don't want me to skip something, then post it as a review.**

**Syora: in this chap we're introducing two more characters we hope you like.**

**Jade: Personally, I think our group is too big but…**

**CP: You don't have a say in the matter. By the way, this chapter was co-written by Karin-kun, one of the new OC's in the story. Hope you guys like what's next.**

**Karin: CP owns only the unfamiliar.**

The group walked up the dark stairs of Chloral castle. Syora couldn't believe they were there. Van had made it perfectly clear that they didn't need to come. Not that she really cared about Van, she just didn't like taking side trips. The sooner they got Luke back to Baticul, the sooner her and Jade could go back home.

"Look! There's one of them!" Luke pointed up the stairs. Everyone saw a liger head up further.

"Come on Luke, let's follow it!" Anise shouted.

They ran up the stairs in a hurry. "I'm going too!" Meiu said, bouncing right on after them.

"Wait! It could be a trap!" Tear cried after them.

"My, my, there they go. Impetuous things, aren't they?" Jade said sarcastically.

"Yea, I hope they get themselves killed soon." Syora muttered.

"They really could stand to use their heads more." Guy commented.

The rest of them ran up after the two idiots. When they arrive, Luke had already been taken by a large monstrous bird. Syora shrugged and shook her head. She knew this was going to happen. It always did to impatient fools. And there was no way Luke wasn't a fool.

The bird circled around towards Ion. It was about to grab him as well when Anise jumped in the way. Syora hit herself on the head. Both of them were idiots. What the heck was Anise thinking? The bird circled around once more and dropped Anise on her face. It then flew over and dropped Luke over the side of the building.

"Dist is involved in this too? Oh brother." Jade commented

"Ohh… what do we do now?' (Tear)

"And there goes Arietta…" Syora pointed out. "Let's go get him."

As the group began heading down the stairs. Syora suddenly stopped where she was.

_**A girl that looked remarkably like Tear stood in front of her. The only thing that was different from Tear was the fact that she had green eyes. She was holding a red sword with an angry look on her face. She charged at her then disappeared for her to see Van holding the girl down in an arm lock. They were arguing about something but she couldn't make it out.**_

"Syora?" Jade asked worried.

"Huh? It's nothing…" Syora said, snapping out of her vision.

They found Luke strapped to a strange machine. Syora and Jade headed down to turn it off as Guy attacked Sync. Syora never met him personally but if he worked for Van, she didn't like him. Guy chased him off and Anise helped Luke off of the machine.

"Now back to the roof. You know, I would say this is good exercise if any one of us was fat, but none of us are." Syora sighed.

"I do hate to go back and forth…" (Jade)

Luke held Meiu up and shot fire at the bird as it flew toward them. It flew back to Arietta as Luke laughed triumphantly. "Heh, heh, I'm not falling for that again."

"Luke, you're amazing!" Anise praised.

"Not bad, for you." Jade said with a smile.

"Oh give it a rest!" Luke shouted at them.

"Maybe we would if you were smart more often." Syora teased, suddenly in a good mood again.



"You shot fire… at my friend! I'm really going to make you pay now!" Arietta whined in her shy angry voice.

"Shut up already! You've caused enough trouble you little brat!" Luke shouted as he pulled out his sword.

"I don't care! I'm going to kill you all and take back Ion! You killed mommy, now you die!"

Arietta and her monsters attacked without anymore warning. Syora avoided making contact with Arietta and went for the bird instead. Jade stayed in the back attacking with the fonic artes he could still use. They were doing fine until an unexpected surprise showed up. It was the girl from Syora's Vision earlier. She almost let the bird get a free hit in in surprise. The girl was with another one. She had long blue hair, about 5 feet tall, her eyes were silver and she had a normal figure. Syora was amazed by their strange appearance.

"Prepare to die!" The Tear duplicate shouted as she charged Luke.

"Die!" Luke countered, charging back at the girl.

They began to cross blades. The girl started out with a crescent slash from the right. Luke amazingly parried it and thrust forward. The girl jumped back, bringing her sword down in a hammer movement. Luke barley got out of the way, then feinting another thrust, kicked the girl in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of her. She stumbled back before charging once more.

The other girl stood where she was, leaning on her katana. She was watching from the back when Guy charged her. They too began to cross blades. Guy used his Crescent moon as the girl blocked and countered it with the same technique. Guy stumbled back in surprise. No one else was supposed to know this style other than him. What in the world was happening? Who were these girls? There was no time to stay surprised for Guy. The girl attacked with a razing phoenix. This surprised him even more.

Luke raised his sword to chop down on the girl but ended up dropping to the ground in pain. The girl had kicked him in the balls. The other girl did the same thing to Guy. They were now headed for Jade and Syora.

The Tear duplicate attacked Syora as she finished off the bird. Syora barely had the time to jump out of the way. She didn't normally use a weapon other than her gauntlets therefore she was prone to long ranged weapons. Syora faced her new opponent with her secret weapons. Two blades shot out of her gauntlets. This would be a close fight.

Jade's fonic arte was interrupted by the other girl. His spear appeared out of nowhere and parried the katana. He thrust forward and stepped aside letting the katana slide right by him. They were rather well matched. The girl slashed diagnically from the left. Jade blocked and kicked out at her. She dodged before striking again. The entire time, her emotions didn't change at all.

Meanwhile, Anise finished off Arietta, ending that half of the fight. The only ones left were the two surprise enemies that Jade and Syora had their hands full with. Anise didn't have the time to stop them or help in any way. Van had shown up and the two girls stopped on their own. Syora and Jade didn't let their guard down but they didn't attack either.

The girl who was fighting Syora made and angry face before racing towards Van. The girl went into over limit, using a mystic arte. "Demon shower!" the girl shouted.

Red drops began falling from the sky. Syora recognized the arte from her text books. She quickly put up a force field to block them from the effects. The last thing she wanted was for them to have 40 percent of their lives drained from them.

Van blocked every drop without a single problem. He charged the girl and twisted her arm behind her back. She dropped her sword and it suddenly lost its color.

"As foolish as ever sister. You were a fool to come here Karin. I was pretty sure I killed you eight years ago." Van hissed angrily.

"Are you still mad over that stupid prank? You're so childish." Karin smiled as she teased him.



Van's face twisted in anger. He hit her across the head, knocking her out. He stood and looked at the others. They were all confused. Especially Tear. He sighed and looked at Syora expectantly.

"What? Use the brat." She said, knowing exactly what he wanted. "And what did you mean? Sister? Eight years ago? Killed?"

"Don't ask." Van said, picking up Arietta.

Jade walked over to Karin. He looked at Syora before picking up the unconscious girl. They all left the castle together. Taking the couch, they arrived back at port in no time. Syora waited outside as the others went into the conference room. She felt sick to her stomach. Syora starred at the ocean as she took two pills. She really hated the temporary cure. She hoped Melody would be done soon.

**On the ship…**

Karin looked around to see that she was in the same room as the pink haired girl she tried to help earlier. She checked the door and found that it was locked. She sighed heavily and backed up a bit. Karin then kicked the door free with one try. The iron door slammed into a guard, killing him. Karin sighed. Now she would have to devour him.

Arietta slowly woke to the sound of tearing flesh. She sat up to see Karin eating a human on the ground. The sight was too horrible for her to bear. She felt her world blacking out once more. Karin finished up and ran off to find her partner, Karen.

**Chesedonia…**

"I'll meet you in Baticul. If you see those two again, feel free to eliminate them." Van said before parting ways.

"Don't count on it." Syora commented.

Van stopped for a split second, then moved on. Syora knew Jade was suspicious of why she hated Van but she also knew he wouldn't ask. It hurt to have to lie but it was necessary for the time being. They headed into town. Syora and Jade both noticed the two strange people following their group. They didn't say anything but they kept watch.

"Oh my, what's a fine gentleman like you doing in a place like this?" A strange lady in pink suddenly asked.

"Huh? Wh-what do you want?" Luke stuttered.

"Come on, you have such a pretty face… don't ruin it by frowning like that."

"Oh no! Some old lady is after my Luke!" Anise cried out.

"Oh, my, pardon me little girl. I didn't mean to interfere. I'll be on my way."

"Stop." Tear stepped in front of the lady. "Return what you took."

"Huh? Hey, my wallet's gone!" Luke exclaimed.

"…Hmph. So you're not all chumps after all. York, take care of this. Urushhi, we're out of here."

Tear threw a knife to stop York. "don't move. If you return what you stole, I'll release you unharmed."

York ran off terrified. Tear returned Luke's wallet to him. "By the way colonel, Syora, why did you two just stand and watch?"

"Oh no, you got me. It looked like it would be so amusing." Jade shrugged.

"Quite." Syora agreed. "But we have some people to deal with." She looked over at the two people who had been following them.

The two took off their disguises. Everyone recognized them as the two who had attacked them at chloral castle. Syora's guard remained the same. She knew she recognized their smell from somewhere.

The two of them were impressed that Syora knew they were in disguise. Even more so by the fact she knew they were following the group. "How did you know we weren't normal civilians?" Karin asked.

"Because I sense a great deal of power from the both of you." Syora answered, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean you sense great power?" the emotionless looking girl asked.

"Yes, what do you mean by 'great deal of power'?" Karin asked.

Syora shrugged with a smile. "Far be it for me to tell you about yourselves.



The two girls looked at each other before turning back to look at Syora. "W-w-w-w-what do you mean?" they stuttered together.

"Never mind that. What I want to know is why you're following us? Looking for another fight?" Jade asked, suspicious to the core.

The emotionless girl looked at them with her empty eyes before replying "No we did not, sir. We merely wish to distance ourselves from Van."

"Yes. Besides, we have no other place to go." Karin continued.

"Are you forgetting you attacked us for no reason?" Guy pointed out.

"Then explain why the red head called Van master?! He is the enemy and all who follow him." The emotionless girl said.

"He was trained by Van. The rest of us just kinda… know him." Syora answered.

"Baka! He doesn't know what Van is really like!" the emotionless girl turned to Karin "Mom, can we go somewhere else. I'm out of meds for you-know-what."

"I'm really sorry about before… please let us come." Karin gave everyone the puppy dog eyes.

They didn't beat Syora's but Jade sighed either way. Why not let them come along. It wasn't like they could cause that much trouble. "Why not? I don't see a problem if no one does." Jade said, pushing up his glasses.

Syora looked surprised at Jade's decision. She glared at him with ice cold eyes. Jade gulped. It felt like her stare could freeze time itself. It took everything he had to keep from shuddering at it. She stormed off as Jade was tackled by Karin. He slowly pushed Karin off and the others began to introduce themselves. Jade didn't bother to listen. His only concern was where Syora was off to.

**Later that day…**

"Well, shall we rest at the inn and continue to the capital tomorrow?" Jade suggested.

"But we're so close!" Luke whined.

"Luke, don't be like that. Everyone is tired from our trip. One night won't make a difference." Tear scolded.

"Fine!" Luke stormed off into town.

"Shall we meet here tomorrow morning?" Jade asked.

Everyone agreed with Jade and split off. Jade sighed as he watched everyone leave to do their own thing. Of course Syora wasn't there. She had disappeared earlier. He was pretty sure he knew where she was.

Jade headed to the bar for a drink first. If he would have to deal will Syora, he wanted to do it later. So much later that everyone else was asleep already. He would just have to mentally prepare himself first. What in the world was she so angry for?

"Alone?" Asked a familiar voice.

Jade turned to see Karin and Karen. They were both heading his way. They sat on either side of him. Jade wasn't in the mood to care at the moment. Therefore he forgot what it would look like if Syora were to pass by and see him with two other girls. He would be in big trouble.

"To what do I owe the honor of your visits?" Jade asked.

"We had nothing else to do." Karen answered in a monotone.

"Just wanted to see the legendary necromancer." Karin said with a smile.

"Legendary… right. I'm sure you're not old enough to be in a bar. Perhaps you should go elsewhere." Jade said tightly.

Karin looked at him with a sad face but left with Karen anyway. What was that all about? Jade shrugged it off and paid for his drink. It was getting late. It was high time he faced Syora for whatever reason she was mad at him for.



Jade knocked on the inn room door. There was no answer. He knocked again. The night was as silent as ever. He took a deep breath and walked in. Syora never locked her door. It wasn't like anyone was dumb enough to break into her room.

Syora was sitting on the window sill starring at the full moon. It shown brilliantly on her beautiful form. It literally took his breath away. He walked over to her and stood silently behind her. He would wait for her to begin since he had no idea what it was about.

"What do you want?" Syora hissed the question.

"To know what's on your mind."

"What's on my mind? What's on my mind is that little miss innocent and you." Syora spun around to look at him.

"You couldn't possibly be implying that I would be interested in her." Jade laughed.

"Hmph!"

"You're not jealous are you?' Jade smirked.

"Jealous?! What in the wor—" Syora was unable to finish what she was saying.

Jade had kissed her fiercely, stopping all speech. Syora was surprised but kissed him back. He picked her up without breaking away from her lips. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down. He was lying on top off her when he broke away. They both panted, gasping for breath.

"I don't think you need to worry about those two." Jade whispered before kissing her again.

**CP: Finally! This chapter is in the bag!**

**Syora: We're going to fight Dist in chapter twelve! Hope you like it!!**

**Jade: Please tell us what you think.**

**Cp: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! See you next time!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CP: Yay! The past!! You know, I actually had no idea what to write…**

**Karin: Then this is just something random??**

**CP: Exactly! But hopefully it's a good one. Besides, the pasts will end soon…**

**Jade: Thank goodness for that.**

**CP: -hit jade on the head with a piece of chocolate cake- Be quiet. I like the pasts.**

**Syora: Yeah, it gives us time to reminisce.**

**Karin: CP owns only the unfamiliar.**

"I know I promised to take you shopping but…" Jade looked at the pile of stuff the help were loading into the hull of their ship. It wasn't exactly a small amount.

"You'll be deployed again very soon and I want to at least comfort myself with stuff." Syora explained.

"But with plushies and weapon? Couldn't you have bought clothes like normal girls?"

"But I'm not normal…" Syora looked sad before she turned into their room.

Jade mentally slapped himself. The months spent apart from her had made him forget how sensitive to the subject she was. Then again, it wasn't very surprising. He had been making her sad for years now. He made no one happy. It was amazing she still wanted to be around him after all he's put her through.

Jade walked into their room only to see blood on the floor. He soon saw that there was a dead carrier pigeon near all the blood. Syora was on the bed, reading a letter, her hands bloody. She always did that. He wasn't sure if it were out of habit or if she liked to kill. It was hard to tell, considering how innocent she always seemed.

"What's that?" Jade asked, unfazed.

"An emergency letter from Peony." Syora said as she handed him the piece of paper.

_**Dear Jade,**_

_**It seems there are reports of mass murders in Keterburg. Since you and Syora are already half way there, I was hoping you could go check it out. It would be nice if you did so immediately.**_

_**And don't be afraid to take Syora. While you were away, I had a martial arts instructor teach her how to fight. She even asked to join the military. I suggest you say yes or I will and we all know where she'll be station if I do.**_

_**Peony**_

_That good for nothing idiotic king. Why didn't he just tell her no?_ Jade kept his face impassive as these thoughts ran through his mind. He crumpled the piece of paper and threw it out the window. Now he would have to change ships. How wonderful that would be.

"_I'm sorry to have to announce this but please remain calm and listen. Due to military matters, this ship will be heading to Keterburg then back to the capital. If anyone should find this unsatisfactory, please unboard immediately." _Announced the captain.

"It seems Peony thought of everything." Jade sighed.

"Jade's angry…" Syora stated the obvious.

Jade smiled and sat down beside her. It would be a long trip to Keterburg. Exactly Five days if nothing went amiss. But knowing his luck, it was sure to happen. Nothing good ever happened around him. He looked at Syora and changed his thoughts. There was one good thing.

**A few days later…**

With only a day left before they reached Keterburg, Jade found himself anxious. What were they going to find in his home town? Worse, what would Syora find in his home town? He 

hoped to Yulia that Nephry would say nothing of his past if she were to ever meet Syora. He could take criticism from others but he wasn't sure if he could take it from Syora. For some reason, her opinion seemed to mean the world to him. He really didn't understand why.

He looked at Syora's sleeping form. He resisted the urge to stroke her baby soft skin while she slept. Recently, he had noticed the strangest desire to be near her. To touch her, take in her scent and never stray very far. It was as if he were a puppy that couldn't bear to be away from its mother. Only, he knew his desires weren't that of a child and mother. It was something entirely different.

-BANG-

The ship rocked unsteadily almost knocking Jade to the ground. Syora thudded on the floor. She was awoken with a start and was on her feet in no time. She was in a defensive stance when she was on her feet but when she saw there were no enemies, her guard fell. She looked to Jade for an explanation. He merely shrugged and headed for the door.

Other people from the other rooms were poking their heads out from their cabins. They all looked confused and were all asking the same question. What the hell was that?!

"Jade, what happened?" Syora asked from behind him. She was still very sleepy. It was pretty early in the morning.

"I don't know, but the captain hasn't made an announcement yet…" Jade answered absentmindedly. "Stay here; I'll go see what's happening."

Jade walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Syora sat back down on the bed, ready to go back to sleep. She didn't even get the chance to lie down, let alone sleep. The feeling of danger completely took over her senses. She could feel what would happen in the near future before the vision even arrived.

_**She saw him. The man she had feared since the day she understood what fear meant. It was Chesed. He was back, on the ship, in a small room. Corpses were scattered in pieces around him. The sight was sickening. His white clothes were stained in blood. A sword in his hand, his silver hair glistened in the morning sunrise.**_

_**She saw him turn around. Blood red eyes full of hate starred at the now open door. She saw the reflection of the person who had just entered the room in his eyes. It was Jade.**_

Syora knocked herself out of her vision. She didn't care how dangerous it was for her health. The only thing she cared about now was Jade's safety. She could not allow him to be in the same room with Chesed alone. It could prove fatal.

Jade stepped around the body pieces on the floor before him as he headed for the bridge. He summoned his spear as he moved closer to the door. He could hear the gurgled screams of the dying men inside. He thanked Yulia that he had decided to leave Syora in the cabin. The last thing he wanted was the image of these corpses in her memory.

He opened the door to the bridge and slowly walked in. there was a man standing in the middle of the blood all over the room. The man slowly turned around to look at him. For the first time in his life, Jade felt the slightest hint of fear. It came as a surprise to him but he couldn't just ignore the emotion.

"Who are you?" Jade asked out of sheer habit.

"I don't think that's what you should be worrying about." The man smirked evilly.

He licked the blood from his sword without taking his eyes off of Jade. A small chill went down Jade's spine as the man looked at him with those cold eyes. This man seemed to enjoy killing. 

Jade remembered when he was once like that. Looking at this man before him, he couldn't help but be reminded of himself. The self he hoped Syora would never know.

The man attacked out of the blue with no warning what so ever. Jade was caught by surprise and didn't have the chance to parry (so unlike Jade). The attack did end up being parried though. For the first few minutes, Jade didn't recognize who was in front of him. Or rather, his brain refused to process who it was.

"Experiment 7739… it's nice to finally see my replica again." The man smiled.

"Ch-Chesed… you leave Jade alone!" Syora stuttered. It was obvious she was afraid of him but that didn't stop her from protecting Jade. She was blocking Chesed's sword with her gauntlets. The effort it took her to face her worst fear was plain on her face.

"So this is the famous Chesed I've heard so much about…?" Jade asked as the two broke away from each other.

"Yes… very dangerous man." Syora answered.

"I can see that. May I inquire to why you're here?" Jade asked Chesed.

"To kill…" Chesed laughed.

"It's all he lives for." Syora hissed coldly.

**On the beaches of Keterburg…**

Jade felt cold and his head hurt. He slowly opened his eyes to face a world of white. His clothes were soaked to the bone. Jade slowly sat up, looking around rather confused. Where was he? What was he doing there? How did he get there?

Jade rubbed the back of his head where it hurt. His mind felt foggy and he was freezing to death. Sitting in the snow soaked in icy water wasn't exactly smart. Jade slowly rose to his feet and looked around. He was surrounded by trees. This wouldn't be too hard for him to dry off.

After Jade had started a fire, he tried to recall what had happened. Nothing came to mind. Everything was blank. He remembered nothing. He didn't even know who he was. This all felt so strange. He had no clue what was going on. It made him feel hopeless.

"How did I get here…?" Jade wondered to himself.

Jade looked on towards the ocean. The sun was setting. He would look for a town in the morning. He sure hoped he wasn't on some deserted island. He had to find out who he was. Something inside his gut told him that it was crucial he get his lost memory back as soon as possible. Something important happened. He just knew it.

**On the transport ship…**

Chesed set Syora's unconscious body down on the bed of the only empty room of the ship. He hadn't killed the other passengers yet and was actually considering sparing them. He looked at Syora with hidden lust in his eyes. He had in actual fact, always liked this replica of himself. The other one too, but she wasn't here. Now that he finally found Syora again, he wasn't planning on letting her go. He would continue his search for 7740(Melody) as well. Chesed planned on finding all of his replicas. His reason, the assassination of the emperor.

He left the room and locked it from the outside. Syora would have to break down the door if she wanted to leave. Too bad he filled her up with drugs. She wouldn't even wake up until they've gotten farther out to sea. All in all, today was turning out to be a very good day for him. Who knew he would stumble upon 7739 so easily. He expected it to take a lot longer.

Chesed walked through the hall all the way back to the bridge. He found the last soldier who knew how to steer the ship trying to escape the chains he was in. all that stopped when Chesed 

entered the room. The soldier looked terrified and backed up as far as he could go. He had witnessed the fight between the colonel and the girl. He really didn't want to end up like the colonel or the rest of the crew.

"Steer us to Belkend and I can guarantee you'll leave this ship alive. Understood?" Chesed said in a slippery voice.

The soldier nodded frantically and moved to the steering wheel. He set a course for Belkend. Chesed remained in the room and watched the sea. This made the soldier very nervous. He constantly peeked over to look at Chesed, terrified that he might attack at any moment. But Chesed remained where he was without moving. It was as if he had turned to stone or something.

As Chesed stood there, plans for his next massacre ran through his mind. It would almost be too easy to destroy Belkend with the help of 7739. He just had to train her to obey him like the man she was with did. It would be at least a week before they reached their destination anyway. He calculated that it would be more than enough time for him to prepare 7739.

**CP: Ack! Jade has amnesia!! TT-TT**

**Syora: What are you crying for, you're the author!!**

**CP: I know but it's so sad!!**

**Jade: Then why did you write it?**

**CP: Well, mainly so I could twist it up a bit.**

**Chesed: I'm gonna end up dying in the end, aren't I?**

**CP: Maybe.**

**Syora: Thank you for your reviews everyone!! We're really sorry we're posting so slowly. Writers block is a horrible thing…**

**CP: If you're confused about the giant jump, don't worry. There will eventually be a flash back to what happened to separate the two. Oh and there's something else. In the last chapter I hinted to some fluff. Let's have a vote. Who wants me to get explicit in that area? If I do, I'll start off from where I left off, if not, I start after they left Chesedonia and are one the ferry to Baticul. Plz vote!!**


	12. Author's note

OH EM GEE!!!

I'm so sorry it's almost been a year since I last posted a chapter. You see I have an excuse which I should have corrected a few months ago but being the idiot tht I am, I had not and now I suffer this fate of horridness.

I lost my game and since I can't remember the game scenes without it, I'm screwed… But I have finally found a sight that still sold the game and ordered it off the net. It should arrive within 15 days and I will finally post the next chapter. Well, once again I apologize. I will post maybe 5-ten more chapters in one day to try and make up for it. If I'm really inspired, I'll post even more

So those of you still waiting please just be a little more patient and thank you so much for waiting to begin with.


End file.
